13 Days of Halloween
by Kellycat77
Summary: My Halloween special! When Holly gets chosen to guard a certain something on a very vulnerable night, will Holly and Artemis survive the night? Who else might be put in danger? And who is looking over them?
1. The Book

**Hiya! So this is my Halloween Special! It will have 14 chapters, 13 of Story, and dedication at the end to reveal the winner of the Alternate Ending Contest. **

**You might have been snooping through the archives and saw some stories that had AEC on them. Those are the entries. If you didn't get the information, I am so sorry. I had been planning it for about half a year, ever since I started Fan Fiction. **

**If you would like to get information on new contests, go to .com and sign up. It's my blog. You don't have to register wordpress, just enter you email where it tells you to on the right hand side.**

**Now, without further ado...13 DAYS OF HALLOWEEN! **

Holly looked at the clock, it was almost six. Almost time to go home and call Artemis. She had been talking to him regularly and she intended for it to stay that way. She had been anticipating this talk, since the weekend was right around the corner and she would have the weekend off. She rubbed her tense, sore shoulder. She needed a break.

She was about to pack up and leave when her desk phone rang, she picked it up to here Artemis.

"Hello Holly." He said simply. Like it was nothing.

"Uh, Hi Artemis. How did you-"

"Get your office phone? I know a person."

Holly narrowed her eyes, she would be killing a certain centaur later.

"So since you went to the trouble of finding my office number instead of waiting thirty minutes until I got home, I guess this is something important."

"Well, you do realize that Halloween is tomorrow, right?"

Holly gulped, of course she knew, everyone did. No one forgets Halloween in Haven.

"Yes Artemis. Why do you ask?" Gripping the phone so much she actually thought it would break. Artemis couldn't know.

"Well Butler, Juliet, and my family are going to a Halloween party in Washington. You know how much I despise those, and Butler suggested that I invite you over here for a few days while they are gone."

Holly let go of her death grip on the phone, this was not what she thought he was going to say, "Sure." She said. "But we're you really that excited as to call my office number right now?"

"Well, I have to show Myles and Beckett the proper way of packing a suitcase, and well...Beckett could take a while. I have a feeling Myles already read up on it."

"They make books for that? You mud people waste your time so much."

She could hear him chuckle through the phone, "True, but not the point."

"Ok, well what time do I come over?" Holly paced her office.

"They are leaving tonight, so as soon as you can get a visa, I suppose."

"Oook," she held out. "I just have to check with Trouble. See you later." She hung up.

Holly walked to the Ops Booth, ready to pound Foaly, then go and find Trouble. But instead she found Trouble in there with Foaly.

"What's going on?" She asked the two.

"I was coming by to see whose turn it was to take care of the book this year." Commander Kelp responded.

Holly nodded, she understood now. The computer in here randomly picked one LEP officer.

"Did Grub get it? I would probably stay with him Trouble, it's too dangerous to just leave it with him by himself." She started flipping through some open files Foaly had out.

"No Holly." Foaly said. Pausing and looking at his hooves.

"You got it." Trouble finished for the centaur.

Holly immediately stopped what she was doing, turning slowly to face them.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

Trouble shook his head sadly, "Sorry Captain, but yes, the computer chose you. Foaly will give you the run through-"

"B-but I'm going up to the surface to visit Artemis. I can't bring the book to the surface!"

Trouble shrugged, "Sure you can. It's either that or you don't go."

Holly stared at the commander as he left the room. Foaly put a hand on her shoulder and snapped her into awareness again.

"Here's the key to the vault. It hasn't been taken out for a century now, so good luck trying to get the dust off." He handed Holly a keycard.

She took it shakily, still trying to get the fact that she was chosen drawn into her head. She left the Ops Booth and to the dark, damp basement. Nobody was down there, nobody goes down there anymore except this one time a year.

She swiped the keycard into the slot next to the very back room. Keycards were of course the most out of date security in Haven, but nobody wanted what was beyond this door so nobody bothered with the security.

Holly entered the room. The walls were blank white, and The doomed smelled of wet leather. The air in the room was still, but cold. It was creepy, very eerie. There was just one piece of furniture in the room, a table. On the table was a big book. Yes, a big book. Holly gulped at just the sight of it, and looked behind her.

There was a dusty chair next to the vault, where the officer usually sat all day, protecting the book on its most vulnerable night. But Holly couldn't stay.

'Calm down!' She thought angrily to herself, 'it's just a damn book! You've taken down trolls, you can definitely take down a book!'

But this book...this book was ten times worse than a troll. And Holly knew that.

The elf took it off the table, trying to brush all the dust that had collected on to it. A hundred years worth, this book hadn't been touched in that many years. Holly shook her head.

Tucking the black leather bound book under her arm, she turned around. She shivered from the leather, it suited the book. It stripped a animal, making it inhumane. But the leather didn't matter, with or without it, the book was inhumane anyway.

She crept up the steps to get to the Ops Booth again. She grabbed the visa Foaly had gotten for her, and a pair of wings. She grabbed a pack from the supply unit as well, and put the book in that.

She flew to the manor, entering the study to find one Artemis Fowl the Second facing away from her sitting at his desk, elbows on the desk and fingers steepled.

Holly smirked. She put her wings down silently and creeping up behind him. She knew she had got him, until at the very last minute he turned around sharply.

"Boo!" Artemis said, putting his hands up in a menacing manner.

Holly kept back, falling down and scrambling backwards along the carpet. She was trying her best not scream, but it was hard since she was so surprised.

Artemis put his hands in lap, looking at her with an amused face and finally chuckling and turning around to face his light oak desk again.

Holly got up, brushing some imaginary dirt off and going up to him. He was on his computer of course, planning...

"I thought you were over these takeovers Artemis?" She said accusingly, turning to face him with her eyes narrowed.

"I am." He stated simply, typing away at the black keyboard.

"Then what is that?" She asked, pointing at the monitor and staring in disbelief at Artemis.

"What is what?" He responded innocently. Holly looked back at the monitor to find it pitch black. She rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Artemis smiled, "What's in the pack?"

Holly's hand immediately went to the dark brown and green satchel on her shoulder, clutching it in a death grip. Her actions caused Artemis to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry." She said, calming herself down and releasing her bag. But she didn't open it up and show what was in it.

"You seem on edge today." Artemis said, not sure what to say. What was in that pack?

"Yea, sorry about that. It's a...special night for the people today. She said, then muttering to herself. "Mostly me..."

But of course Artemis heard this, "Mostly you? Why?" He thought about it for a second. "Has Opal made a reappearance?" He asked, his stomach turning over in a nervousness.

Holly shook her head, much to Artemis's relief. "No, Opal hasn't come back. It's just the day."

"Halloween? I didn't read anything about that in the book..." He trailed off, he opened a screen on the computer, it was the book. Or the fairy bible. It held everything about the people, and it was the source Artemis used to kidnap her years ago.

"It's not in the book Artemis." Holly said, flopping into a dark red chair in the corner of the room.

Artemis sighed, leaving his desk chair and replacing it for the blood red chair next to Holly, identical to the one she was sitting in.

"What is it about Halloween, Holly?" He asked, "What's in the pack?"

Holly looked down at the bag next to her. She was deciding on whether or not to show it to Artemis. It was suppose to be a deathly secret to the people. That's why it wasn't written in the book.

Holly sighed and nodded. She grabbed the bag and took the book out, placing it on the on the black glass top table in the middle of the two chairs.

Immediately Artemis reached for the book, confused why Holly was acting so strange. It was just a book. But then Holly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it!" She hissed.

"Why not? It's just a book Holly." Artemis crossed his arms, leaning back into the armchair.

"It's not just a book...it's a prison."

**Ok, so that is the first chapter. Tell me how you liked it! Or not...**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! **


	2. The Explanation

**Ok, so I don't think I mentioned this before, but this takes after the 6th book: TTP. **

13 Days: Ch. 2

Artemis raised his eyebrow again, "A-a prison?" He asked skeptically. "Is this a prank Holly?"

"No!" She responded, making sure it was quiet enough so the twins or Artemis's parents didn't hear. "I'm serious Artemis!"

"I have never heard of a prison inside a book." Artemis reached out yet again to the book.

"Didn't I just say not to touch it?!" She said, her voice rising in anger.

"Just checking. Why is this 'prison' so important? And if it's a prison, who is the prisoner?

"It's prisoners...and its rather complicated." Holly fidgeted with...Well, anything she could get her hands on. Artemis could tell she was beyond nervous, she was scared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, getting off of the chair and kneeling in front of the chair that Holly was in. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing." She responded, not looking at Artemis.

"It's something, Holly is something is wrong-"

"Do you want to know what this book is for or not?" She snapped at him, interrupting what he had to say.

Artemis sighed and got up, shaking his head in confusion. He sat back in the chair next to Holly's and she started her explanation.

"Many years ago...and I mean thousands of centuries ago, there weren't just elves, goblins, sprites, dwarves, and the sorts that you see in Haven and underground today. The book was actually double in size. But the creatures on the other half didn't want to be associated with us. So soon, those creatures ripped the "grand book" in half, making The People and The Creatures. The Creatures were considered evil.

"But that wasn't enough for the evil beings, they wanted to get rid of every race that had a spark of good and kindness in them. Soon there was a war between the two halves of the book. In the end, The People won. The Creatures were banished to their book, to live out eternity.

"But a curse was put on their side. If the book was opened at all on October 31st, then they would have chance to get out." Holly finished.

"Why do you have it?" Artemis asked, staring at the book on the table.

"Every year, a LEP officer is assigned to guard the book based on a computer's selection. It's unlikely that anyone would actually try to break in and open it. But there are the occasional adolescent dares. So the officer sits outside and watches. I got picked right after you called me, asking me up here."

Artemis nodded, still staring at me. Holly could tell he was in deep thought. They sat like that for a while, until Artemis had some more questions.

"Has anything actually come out?"

Holly shook her head, her auburn hair twirling around her head. "Nope. And I really want it to stay like that tonight."

"So, about UFO sightings, and witchcraft..."

Holly laughed bitterly, "The People trying to get some quick bucks and publicity. Where do you think some old monster movies came from?"

"I might never watch one...ever."

Holly rolled her eyes, but soon they flicked up to Artemis's face. She studied it for a while, taking in his features of concentration on the book in front of him. She smiled, and felt a slim crack of hope and warmth come from the clouds of nervousness inside her.

Holly composed herself quickly, not wanting Artemis to see her stare at him like he was staring at the book.

Soon, everything sunk in for Artemis and he looked up smiling.

"Don't weary Holly." He assured her, "The twins and everyone else will be gone soon, and I can tell you that I am not opening this book."

A small bit of relief came from Holly, but she was still stressed out. Especially when a few moments later, the doorknob on the opposite side of the room twitched.

In an instant, Holly was pulled from the chair and dragged to the closet in which she put her wings. She couldn't say anything from Artemis's hand over her mouth. She started to struggle in his grasp as the closet door was closed and her claustrophobia set in. But Artemis was already ready for that.

"Shh, Holly. Close your eyes." He whispered centimetres from her ear, holding her even tighter. Soon those hands were off of her, and Artemis pushed her into the pitch black corner so she couldn't be seen as the boy opened the door cautiously.

Artemis rolled his eyes internally at the sight of his little brother, Myles, at his desk. Although Artemis had put a password on the files, Myles was just as smart and was already in the second set of encryptions.

"What are you doing?!" Artemis asked playfully, picking his brother up and placing him the ground away from the computer.

Myles looked around the room guiltily. "Nothing..." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Well, it looks like you were trying to hack into some very important files of some people I know." He replied, bending down and struggling his brothers hair, causing Myles to look at his older brother in disgust. His hair was now distorted and he looked the part of a mad scientist.

"Aren't you suppose to be packing?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow at the young boy.

"I am quite done, and I have been for the last thirty seven minutes, it is Beckett who needs help. He fails on the need to pack in order. Instead, just stuffing piles and piles of useless toys and soon-to-be wrinkled clothes inside of the suitcase." Myles retorted.

Artemis nodded, and soon was leading Myles out of the room.

Holly was still in the corner of the closet, not sure if she should come out or not. Her LEP trained ears had detected that they were gone, but Artemis wasn't back in the room yet. So Holly decided on a quick peek out of the door.

Holly crept up to the inside of the closet door. She had to calm her breathing before opening the door.

What she saw out of that closet, in Artemis's dark red and hickory wood room was the most terrifying thing she could ever imagine. Even more so than being discovered and dissected by humans.

Beckett Fowl was near the corner of the room where the blood red armchairs were.

Where the book was in the middle.

Holly held her breath. She was going to scream. At least that's what it felt like. He couldn't open that black leather-bound book. It could end the world as they knew it.

Beckett wandered to the black glass top table, looking at the interestingly big book sitting patiently on top of it, yearning to be opened. Holly could feel the dark reminiscent of the book strongly from the closet as Myles got closer and closer to the book.

Beckett was four now, being taunted by Myles for being a year later than him when it came to read big chapter books. But now he could, and he wanted to surprise his big brother when he came back and saw him reading such a big book!

'No Beckett,' Holly thought 'please no...No, no!'

"NO!" A voice floated in from the door.

But it was too late, Beckett had already opened the book.

The room stilled for a peacefully dead second. But then it was chaos.

A cold wind swept from the book, making papers fly off the desk and around the room. Holly tried to get out from the closet, but the chilly wind closed it, and no matter how much Holly pushed, she couldn't get the door to open.

A wicked laugh filled the study, Artemis tried to get to Beckett but was slammed into the wall by the wind, knocking him unconscious.

Then all of a sudden...it stopped. The wind had settled down and it was dead silent.

Holly rubbed the back of her head, testing the door to see if it would open. When it did she peeked through, fearing the worst.

Artemis was on the ground, his body slumped over unconscious. Blood trickled through his mouth, hitting the hardwood floor beneath him.

"Artemis?" She said, shocked. She crept over to him, looking around cautiously. The book wasn't in sight, and Beckett was gone.

Holly went up to Artemis, still looking around the room slowly. She knelt down next to him and shook his shoulder, to no avail he didn't wake up.

She looked him over. He had definitely broken a rib. Maybe two. And a possible concussion. She held her hands up, letting blue sparks run from them to Artemis's wounds. He groaned, waking up from being unconscious.

"H-holly?" He asked, trying to get up. But Holly stopped with a firm hand to his shoulder.

"You shouldn't move, therefore you aren't." She added the last part because she knew he would if she gave him a choice.

But suddenly Artemis was awake and alert, as much as Holly didn't want him to get up.

"Where's Beckett?" He asked, getting to his feet and looking around the room and quickly going to the closet door, when he saw that Beckett wasn't there he went to the door that led to rest of the manor.

Artemis ran out the door, only to come back a millisecond later, leaning on the door and looking at Holly like he had just seen the most terrifying thing in his life.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Holly asked, trying to get Artemis to move so she could see what he was so scared about.

"Holly...we aren't in the manor anymore." Artemis said, still nervous and out of breath from being scared


	3. The Hallway

**Ok, so thanks to everyone who has favourites followed and/or reviewed right now! **

**WARNING!(Though I doubt you'll read it) This chapter does get graphic! **

**Holly's scene is all thanks to my good friend, beta, and co-author CaptainS10**

**DISCLAIMER: Dammit! I still haven't gotten that paperwork yet...;)**

"What do you mean we aren't in the manor anymore? We never left!" Holly finally managed to push Artemis out of the way, and turning the silver knob, the door swung open.

There was a single hallway in front of them, doors lined the hall on both the left and the right. Black covered the walls, ceiling and floor, and mist was up to Holly's waist and to Artemis's thighs. Candles were occasionally strewn on the sides of the hall, in between the doors. Holly stepped into the hallway, and Artemis looked around his study. He would rather stay there, where it was familiar to him, but he would not like to be alone at a time like this. So what does he do? He grabs Holly and drags her back inside the study, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked, turning to the elf, who had a confused look on her face.

"Learning." She replied.

Artemis was, for once, completely shocked. "Do you mean," He started, "That no one has ever opened that book before now."

Holly shook her head. "No, no one was brave enough to. That's how bad The Creatures are Artemis. Even Opal Koboi wouldn't think about trying to get then out!"

Then why do you want to 'explore?'" Artemis asked, leaning against the door.

"Well, why did you spend one night a month for 3 months outside a fairy ritual site?" Holly countered.

"That is not the same as this."

Holly nodded, "Yes it is. You were curious, you had everything laid out in front of you and you had instinct." She paused, "Artemis You curious Artemis?"

"We have to think this out first! You can't always depend on instinct Holly."

"Well, fine. But you are going to have to get away from that door for something..." Holly looked around the room, "Like your computer." She smiled devilishly as she strode backwards, headed for the computer on the desk in the middle of the room.

"Holly," Artemis said, putting up his hands, "Lets not do anything rash."

Holly put her hand on the side of the desk, ready to push all of his expensive equipment aside.

Artemis needed that computer, it had all if his main files and she knew it. He knew he shouldn't worry about that, and start worrying about the predicament they were in, but he still had to get that elf away from that computer. And the only way to do that was to leave the door. Holly would surely bolt out of the room if he did that.

He wondered why Holly was acting so childishly. Maybe it was the book, maybe the curse affected elves. Artemis shook his head, putting that thought away for later.

Artemis thought for another moment. Then he formulated a plan. He left the door, going straight to the computer.

At least the computer was what it looked like he was headed for.

Holly went to the right, and quickly moved to the door. But Artemis was ready, he moved swiftly to the left and picked up Holly, swinging her over his shoulder.

"Let me go Artemis!" She protested as he placed her in the armchair in the corner. The other was flown and smashed into a million pieces when the wind had picked up before.

Artemis, who was still standing while Holly was sitting, put her arms on the armrest. He leaned forward so he was nose to nose with Holly, but he put all his weight on her arms so she couldn't move them.

"Holly, we need to discuss some things." He said seriously.

They were so close, Artemis gazed into her mismatched eyes and could help but think that his blue eye went perfectly with her. He shook the thought out of his head, this was no time to think about his hidden feelings for Holly!

"Like what Artemis?" Holly said, still struggling fruitlessly against him.

"Like where Beckett is, for one. And why we aren't in the manor anymore!" He snapped.

Holly looked hurt, and Artemis felt bad for snapping at her. She shook her head sadly.

"I have a theory..."

"Which is?" Artemis asked when Holly paused.

"We both have fairy in us. I suggest that the book sucked us in here because of that and left your family alone."

"Any ideas on how to get out...or at least how to fight The Creatures?"

Holly narrowed her eyes, what did he expect? Her to know all the answers? "Sorry, like I've said, this is the first one anyone has ever been stupid enough to open the book."

"You said brave before."

"Well, I changed my mind." She said defiantly, turning her head away from his piercing gaze.

Artemis sighed and shook his head, "Its doesn't matter. What matters right now is figuring out how to get out."

"And to do that...?" Holly paused to let Artemis finish.

"we need to explore." Defeated, he let go of her arms.

Holly jumped up, "Exactly!" She walked to the door, Artemis following behind her.

Holly opened the door tentatively. Peeking around the corner of the door to see if anyone-or thing-was in the hall since the last time they looked. It was clear. Holly crept to the first decoratively carved black door on the left. All of them were the same, black with slightly gold markings and swirls on them.

Holly grabbed the handle and twisted it cautiously, not sure what to find on the other side of the creepy door.

The door swept open and the cold air if the hallway became frozen. Black mist came from the door and Artemis looked up from his mist-covered feet to find to eerie yellow eyes looking at him. The world seemed still and silent for a moment before a loud roar came from the room, the eyes turned red and furious. The mist that was once at his feet flew up and swallowed the boy.

Artemis woke up on the ground. He sat up, and looked around. He wasn't in the hallway anymore, he wasn't in the manor either. Then he noticed something, Holly wasn't there anymore. He called out to Holly through the red fog that surrounded him, that's when it hit him.

Red, he was on Hybras. He turned around quickly, trying to see if he could see anyone, any dangers. Luckily he didn't, and a wave of relief went through his body.

But then he tensed up, how did he get here? He turned around again, but didn't see anything except red dust, craters and a blood red sky above.

Artemis walked cautiously through the crimson smoke. He kept quiet for the fear that someone would hear him, someone that he didn't want to cross paths with.

Suddenly, in the distance, he saw it. Movement. He crept to it silently, trying his best not to be clumsy and to have endurance while navigating the scarlet rocks and sand beneath him.

Artemis snuck up behind a rock to get a close view of what was going on. His eyebrows furrowed, it was the war with the demons that Holly and he had fought in Hybras. Except this time, Holly and Abbot were the only ones there though.

Holly was holding her head and staring at the emptiness that was spreading to the other side of the crater, the red swirling around her dramatically. Suddenly Abbot was beside her, and he plunged the sword into her chest.

Abbot stalked off, now that his work was done. Artemis came out behind the rock and to Holly. She was gasping and sputtering with her eyes closed as black blood ran from her chest wound. He knelt down silently beside her, not daring to say a word. He was scared, terrified even. Holly, his best friend-other than Butler-was stabbed, and was bleeding to death before him. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her like a child, her head in his chest. Blood was soon all over them.

She pushed back a bit and Artemis let her go. Her eyes were still closed, and her words were gasped and chopped off at times, but he could still understand what she was saying.

"Artemis..." She gasped her eyelids fluttering.

"What Holly?" He said, on the brink of tears, "This is all my fault. I never should have let you go into that hallway in the first place. I should have trusted my instinct."

"Yes," She whispered, "This is all your fault. I shouldn't have gone to the manor. Shouldn't have left Haven. Shouldn't have been in contact with you all this time.

Shouldn't have been your friend."

Artemis's heart lurched at her words, tears gathered in his eyes and started to fall down his face. He didn't care now. Holly, his best friend, was dying. And would be dead in a matter of minutes.

They sat there for a while, Holly taking in shuddering breaths, trying to breath and Artemis clinging to her like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

The red dust had settled around them, and the boy opened his mismatched eyes to see Holly staring back at him, hazel eyes almost dead but you could see the hatred and anger in them as they looked at Artemis.

Then he scrambled back, the dark blood that had soaked through his shirt and suit jacket chilling his skin in the somewhat cold temper surrounding them. His bloody hands going to his mouth as he let in a small, shuddery gasp.

Holly's eyes...they were hazel.

After they had gotten back from Hydras, they had switched eyes. Then Artemis realized something.

Demons couldn't be one of The Creatures, they were on a different dimension. All of The Creature were imprisoned in the book.

A dream, Artemis concluded as he stared at Holly's eyes. Or to be more accurate, a nightmare.

Dreams were usually developed from memories, in this case Artemis's worst memory was when Holly had died on Hybras. The nightmare was realizing that it was his fault, and that she wished she had never known Artemis.

Artemis turned around, taking a few steps to leave the aura of death and hatred that was surrounding Holly. He closed his eyes and yearned to leave this red dimension. He focused and the next thing he knew he was in the hallway, lying down from the sleep.

He looked around, but couldn't find Holly in the hallway. She had taken a few steps in the dark misty room before the smoke had taken her over.

Holly awoke on a cot, her eyelids fluttering. When she finally collected her bearings, she took a look around to find out where she was.

The basement of Fowl manor. Holly shuddered at the thought of being held here again,. But on the bright side this meant that the other half of The Book hadn't been open, and that the creepy hallway had just been a dream.

Holly tried to get up, tried to rub her eyes to get some more of the sleep out of them, but found that she couldn't.

She tried to use her arms again, but found that she still couldn't. She looked behind her to see that her hands were tied roughly to the metal bars of the bed. She struggled, but her bonds just cut deeper into her skin, not moving.

She was still concentrating on her bonds when all of a sudden she heard a noise at the cell door. A chuckle. She looked up to see Artemis at the door, holding a rather large kitchen knife in his hand.

Holly pulled at her arms again, trying to get out of her bonds to no avail.

Artemis smirked at her struggles, and stalked over to her.

"A- Artemis?" she asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

Artemis's smirk grew, and he held up the knife he was holding. He leaned down and put his lips by her ear. "Why, getting some revenge, of course."

Holly's jaw clenched, her struggles pausing for a moment. "Revenge for what? What did I do?"

"Oh, thats not important right now," he purred. "Whats important is I get my revenge on you, and put you through as much pain as you've put me through all these years."

Holly gasped, her struggles increasing now, and her breathing went rapid.

"Don't do this, Artemis," she whispered pleadingly. "Please d-don't..." She trailed off when she felt the cold metal on her skin lightly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she trembled in fright. Her worst fears were coming true. "Artemis, no, please, no..."

She would have kicked him right in the gut, but found that she couldn't move at all. She screamed as loud as she could for help, hoping that Butler, Juliet, Angeline, anyone would come through the basement door and stop him. But no help came.

"Are you done?" Artemis asked. "We're clear in the basement, under the Manor. Nobody is coming to help you, Holly. Get over it." Then he plunged the knife into her stomach.

The elf screamed. He pulled the knife out, and then watched as blue sparks flickered around the wound, healing it. He watched it silently, then said, "well, that shirt is ruined." He grinned nastily. "Might as well get it out of the way..."

Holly gasped in primal fear. "N- no. You- you can't.." But what she thought he was going to do, the fear of it, was unfulfilled. He simply unbuttoned the front of her blouse, then pushed it up her arms and ripped the shirt to take it completely off. Then he threw it to the side and pressed the knife into her skin again.

He made many smaller cuts, not making them long but pressing them in deeply. It took Holly a while to figure out why he was doing that, then she saw the last blue spark flicker out.

She was out of magic.

"Frond," she gasped. "Artemis, I- I am out o- of-"

"You're out of magic," Artemis completed. "Oh, I know. That will just make this next part all the more enjoyable." Then he started slicing her open again.

Holly screamed until her voice was croaky and her throat was raw. The boy just laughed at her. Some time during it she had started crying, probably when the laughing had really started up and he'd started getting even rougher and moved the knife to new spots in her body. But he never seemed to pay her feeling any mind except to laugh at them; there was no trace of the old Artemis she thought she had knew.

Artemis paused, and Holly took advantage of it. "Why are you doing this, Artemis? You said for revenge, but on what? What... What did I do?"

Artemis sneered, as though it was obvious. Holly felt the gray walls around her close in, the room growing smaller and smaller.

"I hate you!" he snarled. "That's why."

"What did I do?" Holly cried, tears stinging her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. Her struggles became effortless because she knew that this was the end, and because now she was sobbing too hard to do much of anything but lay there.

"Because, you don't feel the way I feel about you. I love you, but you refused that. So now... now I hate you."

"Artemis, I do love you! Why do you think-"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have rejected me!" he growled at her. "So don't lie to me, because I don't want to hear it; it's a waste of your last breaths anyways, because I already know the truth."

"No!" she sobbed. "You don't! I was-"

That was as far as she got before he slapped her. "Silence," he ordered her.

So she fell quiet, except for the sobs that were still overtaking her form, and she stayed that quiet until the blood loss finally got to her, and she passed out from it and the exhaustion she didn't know she was feeling.

The next thing Holly knew she was in the study of Fowl manor, staring up at Artemis. She tried to scramble back, only to hit the back of the red armchair she was put in.

"Holly?!" Artemis asked, coming up to her, only for her to whimper and for hake a few steps back in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Stay back," She said warily, her voice dripping with sleep. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"Holly!" He said worriedly, going up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She screamed so loud it pierced his ears. she fought against him and in the end, Artemis just went and sat in the desk chair on the other side of the room.

**Ok, so y'all keep asking for longer chapters from me...Well here you go.**


	4. The Experiment

**Ok, so this chapter was confused and swapped with the 5th chapter, so if you didn't understand if that we'll, that's Becasue the fourth was really the fifth.**

**Here is the real fourth chapter.**

Artemis Sat on the opposite side of the room, staring at Holly. She just sat there, her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared back, but looked around the scarlet room as well, something she hadn't done in a while.

It was a dark red, complimenting the armchairs in the corner next to the dark wood book shelf and a mahogany desk with a computer on it. She wanted to get away from Artemis, but with him on the other side of the room closer to the door...She shivered, remembering what he did to her before she passed out.

Then she looked down at herself. Where were her cuts? Artemis had almost killed her. Had he performed the ritual on her? And how did he get her out of the basement without someone in the household noticing? She didn't remember them leaving for the Halloween party, just Beckett coming in and-

Frond! No wonder she was so confused. All the pieces seemed to fall into place and Artemis smiled, she finally had gotten herself together.

Artemis got up from the desk chair, going to the other ar

mchair and sitting down, Holly staring at him incredulously.

"I-it was all a dream?" She asked, even though she wanted it to form a statement.

Artemis nodded, pausing before speaking. "Yes, a nightmare to be specific."

Holly became confused, her eyebrows furrowing, "wait, nightmares are in the real world..." She trailed off, trying to figure it out.

Artemis nodded, taking in a deep breath before explaining his theory, "I believe that what we just experienced was a real life nightmare. The Beast in that room takes peoples fears-their worst fear-and makes it real."

Holly nodded, it made sense. She had felt real pain, real emotion. She shuddered involuntary.

Artemis noticed this, "you seem to have taken a big impact of it. And since you were terrified of me, I have to guess I was in it. What was your fear?"

Holly's eyes darted around and back to Artemis nervously, as though she was still dreaming. "It was nothing."

Artemis gave her a skeptical look. "It was obviously something Holly," He laid a hand over hers, "You can tell me."

Holly nodded weakly, "Tell you what..." She pulled her hand from his hand' s embrace, putting it in her lap, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first."

Artemis paused, his was too personal. If he were to tell her, It would lead to Holly finding out his deep feelings for her. He shook his head in response.

Holly nodded, knowing she had proved a point. Anyway, why would she share something so personal with Artemis? Even if it was about him...

"So," she said, putting her hands on her knees and standing up. She crossed her arms and faced him, "how are we going to get out of here?"

"For once...I have no idea." Artemis answered truthfully.

They kept like that in silence both contemplating on how to get back to the real world. It was Artemis who spoke up first.

"There is a possibility that the answer of getting out of here in one of those rooms."

Holly's eyes, which were trained on her feet at the time, snapped up. "No." She answered.

"Why not Holly? It's the only chance we have at the moment."

"Can't we just stay here?l

"Forever? I think not. We can just go through the doors, checking if there is anything to help get us out."

Holly nodded, "Fine, we can go through another. But I don't know Artemis, it seems like a big risk."

"Would you like to stay here?" He replied, getting up and moving towards the door on the other side of the room.

"No!" She cried, but then realized her outburst and composed herself, "No, it would be better if we just stayed together."

"Ok, then," Artemis said, opening the door, "Let's go."

Holly nodded and followed after him, Artemis chose another door in the dimly lit, black hallway and opened the door. Holly was beside him and the only thing they saw was white before passing out completely.

Holly groaned and shook her head, trying to get the pounding headache out. All she saw was white. The blinding light making her blink repeatedly. Soon, she could see clearly and saw that she was strapped to a metal table. She struggled against her bonds, her eyes darting around to the right of her to see an unconscious Artemis strapped to a metal table as well.

The sight to her left made her scream. A hideous lanky creature with green skin and big black bulging eyes. It's long arms had three fingers at its end and when it noticed that Holly was awake, he called in a strange language that made other creatures just like it to come over.

Holly struggled against her bonds. She screamed again, hoping it would awaken Artemis. But all it did was have some of the creatures turn their heads to the side, looking at her somewhat curiously. Holly couldn't tell.

Soon, they had all crowded around the table Holly was lying on. She counted that there were five of them, and that they had very small, but very sharp teeth. She turned her head when she saw movement to the right of her. The one that was blocking her from seeing Artemis had picked something up from the small metal table attached to the large one she was on.

She gasped, the object was skinny and long, but very sharp at the end, resembling a scalpel. She screamed again, and this time some good came out of it.

"Wh-what?" She heard Artemis say groggily to her right. Then he was fully awake, "Holly?!" He said, grunting from struggling against his metal bonds, "What's going on?"

Holly couldn't see him, but she could hear the panic in his voice. The creature with the scalpel turned it so the point was facing her. He placed it on her arm, where her medium length brown blouse had been pulled up. He started to drag the tip of the blade down, emitting a deadly scream from Holly's mouth once again.

The creature stopped when it reached the end of her arm, Holly saw blood ooze from the long wound on her arm, and tried to yield magic to help her, but found she couldn't. Blood drained from the wound, going down her arm slowly and finally onto the metal slab. The red liquid then drained down, collecting into a single spot in the middle. One of the creatures drew out a tool in which it sucked up the blood, then closing the wound on Holly's arm with another, just leaving a small scar.

Holly still couldn't see Artemis, but she could hear him breathing heavily and she knew he could hear her screams. All of the creatures left Holly to go back to the white stations on the left, and they could finally see each other.

Holly was scared, her eyes wide and struggling weakly against her bonds that hadn't even budged.

"Artemis, what are those things?" She whispered, hoping the creatures wouldn't hear.

Artemis looked over Holly, so he could take another look before answering. "I...believe those are aliens. I came upon some tales of them while researching fairies."

"Aliens?!" Holly whispered nervously, "Are they dangerous?"

Artemis closed his eyes and again, looked at the creatures huddling in the labs to the left of them. "Sometimes. Most of the stories were about them abducting people, to experiment on them. But they forgot when the aliens brought them back to earth."

"So that's what they are doing?" Holly asked, looking at them, "experiments?"

"Possibly, what did they do to you? I couldn't see."

Holly shivered from the experience just minutes before. "I think they took blood. You said that they returned the people to earth, do you think that's what they will do? Maybe they will bring us home."

Artemis shook his head lightly, "I don't think so Holly. The myths of people thinking that they had been abducted then not being able to remember the experience is far fetched."

"True." She agreed, "the alien sightings-UFO's I think Foaly called them, wish I was listening-are usually just some elves or sprites idea of a quick buck or joke above ground."

"Holly, we have to at least try to get out of here," he said, struggling against his bonds. He saw that the aliens were coming back over to her. "And do not let them inject anything into to you Holly."

Holly nodded in agreement before she lost sight of Artemis again. She was still afraid of what they were going to do with her, but at least she now knew what they were. That rested her mind a bit...until the one next to the tray held up a syringe with a strange purple and silver mixture. She started struggling very hard once again, but the creatures paid no attention to that.

Artemis saw what that one alien picked up. Artemis's eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of the syringe. He struggled as hard as he could, but the metal bonds connecting his wrists and and ankles to the table wouldn't give. He had to figure out a way to stop them from injecting that fluid into her logically.

Meanwhile, Holly was trying her best to stay calm. But that's very hard when you have five so called aliens standing over you with at least 7 milliliters of strange purple liquid in a syringe. She was breathing hard, and closed her eyes tightly. Holly waited for the needle to pierce her skin. But it never came.

"Holly," the elf heard the whisper from her right, "Open your eyes."

Holly squinted through her eyelashes and soon opened her eyes altogether. The creatures weren't over her anymore, but to her left again. They were talking fast, and louder than usual. It looked as though they were fighting, but it was hard to tell because the language was unknown. Even with Holly's slight magic she had left, the gift of tongues couldn't help her with this strange language.

Holly was so transfixed on the creatures to the left, she jumped when she heard Artemis whisper sharply, "Holly."

Her head snapped to the side, barely missing hitting it on the hard metal beneath her. "What?"

Artemis looked at the tray with all the tools and supplies on it. "If you can move the table, the tools won't move with you. They will roll. Something on there should be hard and heavy enough to hit the release button, or at least smash the syringe."

Holly scoffed quietly, "Easier said than done, Artemis. How in the name of Frond am I supposed to move this table if I am bound to it?

Artemis sighed, "It's going to be hard, but if you put all your weight-"

"Why can't you do it then?" She argued, looking back nervously at the aliens to make sure they hadn't taken notice of their conversation.

"Well, first of all," Artemis started, "I don't have tools connected to my table, and secondly, what do you expect me to do after I free myself? We both know that I have no clue how to fight and we have no idea if they are violent or not."

Holly sighed in defeat, he had a point. But that didn't change the fact that she might not have enough strength to move the table a but. Still, she was a LEP officer. She was trained for situations like this.

Minus the alien part.

All Artemis did was nervously watch and wait as Holly struggled against her bonds. She tried to lush herself to move the table. But alas, nothing came from her efforts. She lay still after a while, the only sounds in the room were the bickering creatures and Holly's heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry Artemis." She panted, "I-I just can't. The table is too heavy and with-"

"So you are just giving up?!" Artemis asked incredulously. "You, Captain Holly Short, first female Captain of the LEP, are admitting defeat?"

"No, but-" Holly started, shocked by his outburst.

"Then try again," he said, "Before those things come back!"

Holly nodded quietly and looked at the metal bonds. She closed her eyes again and cleared her mind. She didn't think about the white tiled room, or the green bug-eyed aliens. Just about the cold metal beneath her, and that she needed to move it. Her life depended on it.

She struggled hard, pushing all her body weight to the right. Her efforts finally paid off as the table moved an inch, but it was enough for the velocity and gravity to kick in. The tools shattered and changed to the floor, but the syringe hit the button on the side of the metal table. Suddenly the metal bonds slid beck into the table below. Holly was free.

But as soon as Holly sat up, the aliens turned around from the noise. Their high-pitched voices went to a higher octave, turning into shrieks, screams, and squeals.

Holly got up, the creatures were tall, about three heads above hers, they were menacing, their mouths open wide to show off their sharp teeth. Holly took a step back to get some leverage. She then ran forward into the creatures, jumping and kicking off of the metal slab she was just on to reach the creatures head. She kicked it with as much force as she could muster and landed into a cat stance. She stood up to see the damage she had done more clearer.

The creature she had kicked was on the white tiled floor. Blue liquid-which Holly assumed was blood-oozed from the right side of its face. The creature was blinking his bug eyes slowly as he reached up to touch his face. When his green hand came back blue-covered, the dead quiet turned back into shrieking, higher than it was before. Holly covered her ears to try to stop the glass shattering shriek.

Then the rest of the aliens started squealing and running around the room. The hurt one got up, still screaming, and pressed a red button on the control panel, the only thing that wasn't white or metal in the room.

Suddenly all the white in the room turned red and an alarm rang out. A door opened to the side of the room and The creatures scurried to it. The door slid close as the last alien went in. Holly, who was temporarily stunned by the shrieks before, turned around and went quickly back to the table Artemis was still bound to.

Holly quickly found the release button and soon Artemis was standing next to her, rubbing circulation into his wrists. They were going to the only other door in the room when slots in the wall opened up. There was a strange humming noise added to the room's alarm ringing. The humming noise got stronger and stronger. Holly and Artemis were frozen in place.

Then all of the humming stopped along with the alarm. The world seemed silent and still for a moment.

Then all hell broke loose.

In the slots that had opened before, canons came out. But not the pirate type...

The laser type.

The humming started up again, and immediately Holly followed her instincts. She tackled Artemis to the ground the second a small beam entered the atmosphere. It zipped past Holly's pointed ear as she fell to the ground with Artemis. It landed on the floor, leaving a search mark.

They were panting hard from the rush when the pair heard the humming start up again, getting stronger and stronger like before. This time, Holly was ready. They were still lying on the ground so she pushed on a stunned Artemis with all her might. They slid across the smooth floor opposite ways, before Artemis hit the wall, taking him out of his temporary stupor.

Once Holly stopped sliding, she got up and narrowly missed another shot by doing a tumble roll forward. She got up once more.

Artemis on the other hand, was having a harder time dodging the beams. But, then again, he hadn't had years of officer training,

Suddenly, something grabbed his arm, and was leading him out of the red lit room quickly. He was surprised for a moment, struggling against the person. In his mind, a alien had come back and was dragging him back to the door they had gone to before. But as he looked back, he noticed that it was just Holly. His struggling ceased and went along with Holly.

They ran through the room together, narrowly missing quite a few red streams of light. They finally reached the door and Holly threw it open, both of them closing it behind them. They swapped glances and stood there for a moment before turning back and going to the study. Both to shocked and scared to speak to each other


	5. The Trial

**Wow, it's the fifth day already!**

**This is my favourite chapter that I wrote!**

**Important!- Ok, so if you go through this and you are wondering "why does it seem so familiar?" That's Becasue I posted the 5th chapter before the 4th! I'm so sorry! You might want to read the third chapter over again first though, so you aren't confused.**

The pair sat in the study for a while, Artemis sitting in the desk chair, by the computer. He didn't try to turn it on, it was hopeless and useless in the situation.

Holly was in one of the two red armchairs again. Both of them weren't speaking. Artemis was too busy thinking and for once, Holly was scared out of her wits. This place was dangerous, she knew that before. Just how dangerous was a mystery.

Holly put her head in her hands. She thought of all the repercussions that these events could lead to. She had already been tortured and experimented on, what could be next?

Artemis, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a logical way to get through these "portals" safely. Neither he nor Holly knew what was on the opposite side of that door, so it was pointless.

They just sat there, not talking. They didn't even look at each other, and Artemis was getting sick of it.

He clapped his hands on his knees and stood up. Holly looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time in an hour.

Holly licked her lips, not sure how to put her thoughts into words at first. "I-I think this is too dangerous for you Artemis. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Or to be more exact, what Butler would do."

Artemis blinked a few times, trying to let it sink in. "You don't want me going with you?"

Holly shook her head, "Its too dangerous." She mumbled.

Artemis looked back at the black painted door behind him that led to the hallway. "If it's so dangerous, it would be better if we went together."

Holly looked at her feet, "Artemis, I'm a trained officer. You-"

"If I remember correctly-which I always do-I was the one who saved you!" Artemis snapped, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I would have figured out a way to escape on my own!" Holly retorted, looking up and getting to her feet.

Artemis scoffed, "Yes, after they had most likely turned you into one of them, or dissected you!"

Holly flinched from his words. "You think so?"

Artemis pursed his lips and tilted his head to the right, giving her a look that most certainly said that he did.

Holly sighed, looking around the scarlet room. She groaned, "Fine."

Artemis nodded calmly and understandably. "Let's go then."

He turned towards the door and took all few steps before realizing that Holly wasn't following him. He looked back at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Go right now? After everything that's happened already?"

"Holly, I would just be best if we find a way to get out of here, and at the moment our best chance would be to find out what is behind every single door!"

Holly looked down at her feet and kicked the ground. "I suppose." She mumbled.

"Exactly." He nodded his head, gesturing toward the door, "Let's go."

Holly walked in front of Artemis and led him out the door. She took a moment to choose one of the many identical doors in the hall before going to one and hesitantly opening it.

They both flinched as the knob creaked and the door opened. Fearing the worst, they prepared to run back to the study. But what stood in front of them was far from fearful.

A field. Green and pale grass whispered in the wind as the stepped through. Nothing but grass was in sight as Holly looked around. There were hills all around them. The sky was so blue it didn't seem real.

The place was so peaceful and quiet. Wind blew through Holly's hair as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Artemis looked around in awe, looking back at the door that looked so out of place in the middle of the field.

"This is...different." Holly murmured, still taking in deep breaths of the fresh air.

"Agreeable. But still, this can still be dangerous. This is still A Creature's domain." Artemis replied.

"True." Holly said, suddenly opening her eyes. The amazing quietness instantly turned into a deadly silence. She shivered involuntarily.

"I propose we trek to try and find civilization. Or at least find out where we are." Artemis said, looking Holly in the eye.

Holly nodded, and head for the tallest of the many hills around them.

It was a long walk, especially since Artemis was slower than Holly even though she had shorter legs. Finally, they reached the top of the hill and Holly looked around her.

At the bottom of the very hill they were was a small village. Holly exchanged glances with Artemis before they headed down the hill towards the village.

Once there, they could actually have a good image of the community. Street carts with merchants that sold everything from fruits to charms, and huts that housed people lined the streets with a town square in the center.

Artemis and Holly walked around the village. Everything seemed so nice with the people chatting friendly and everyone smiling cheerfully. Holly then brightened up when the reached the outskirts of town. Oak trees cluttered an unpopulated clearing. Acorns were scattered on the soft green grass and to Holly-who didn't have any magic left-this was Christmas. She looked back at the town, and then at Artemis.

"Go." He said, giving her a light nudge forward, "I'll go back to the village and find out where we are."

"Artemis." The elf said warily, "I'm not so sure. We still don't know-"

"I'll be careful." Artemis assured her. He then turned around, heading back to the community and leaving Holly in the clearing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis walked back to the square, going to the tallest and biggest building in the whole place. It was very similar to what looked like a regular Town Hall.

He opened the doors cautiously, walking into it as normally as a sixteen year old in a Armani suit could. It was a mildly crowded place, people all walking fast as though they had somewhere to go and a determined expression on all of their faces.

"Hey stranger," Artemis heard a voice say from behind, causing the mastermind to jump. He turned around to see a boy, probably a year or two older than him. "You look lost." The boy looked over him strangely. "Those are some strange clothes, stranger."

Artemis looked around, he did look out of place in the room. But that didn't stop him from being a genius. "I'm from a village a few days from here. I'm looking for trade." Artemis gestured to his suit, "I sell these."

The boy nodded understanding. "Well, good luck." He turned to leave.

Artemis, surprising himself, went up back to the boy. "I seem to be lost though. Could you perhaps tell me where I am?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly picked up the first acorn she saw, bending down to scoop up the dirt and putting the seed into the small pit.

She said the words to complete her part of the ritual. Sparks exploded from the ground, covering Holly by wrapping around her.

Holly hovered from the ground and when the blue sparks ended she fell to her knees, out of breath. She looked at the ground, breathing in deeply.

That was before she was yanked to her feet before she could get up, blindfolded and then knocked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boy stopped and turned around, smiling a bit. "Why, you're in Salem, stranger. Salem village."

Artemis nodded, he knew he had heard that name before, he just didn't know from where.

"Now, I have to go. If you need any help," The boy extended his hand. "My name's George Parris."

Artemis took the hand, still thinking, and shook it distractedly. Then the boy left like now he had somewhere to go.

Artemis left as well, turning to the field where Holly was.

Or where she was suppose to be. He looked around wildly, looking to see if she was hiding in a patch of tall grass, waiting to ambush him. He called out her name repeatedly, to no avail.

Then, when Artemis was going to go and look through some of the trees, he stopped suddenly. His eyes went wide and his breathing rapid.

Myles had to do a paper once. Artemis, being the nice brother be is, let him do it on any Halloween subject.

He looked back at the village over his shoulder. And then at his feet, right in front of him was the patch of earth Holly had used to cover up the acorn.

Salem. He knew it sounded familiar.

The Salem Witch Trial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly awoke suddenly. She was on the floor, and tried to sit up, but found she was too dizzy to.

She examined her surroundings, and immediately her breathing turned fast. She tried to scramble back, only to find that people were right behind her. Surrounding her except for the court pedestal in front of her.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" She stuttered, looking around and trying her best to cover her ears.

Then one of the three people in front of her spoke up. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes." Holly squeaked, trying her best to sit up again, only to fail.

"Do realize what the punishment for witchcraft is?" Another asked.

"Witchcraft? Wh-"

"Do not act so innocent. Everyone in this room saw the sparks. You yourself have pointed ears, no doubt a backfire of some kind of evil spell. And those clothes!" One interrupted.

"I'm not a witch!" Holly growled.

"Of course you are." He looked at everyone in the room, and then back at her. "You will be burned immediately. At the stake."

Holly protested, only to have the person who decreed that to gesture at her. Two people went up to her and grasses her arms violently. She struggled, but their grip was too tight. She didn't dare use shield. She figured, if she was going to be burned, she needed as much magic for healing as she could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis went back to the Town Square, where people seemed to be gathering. He looked around for Holly, but found George instead. Or rather, George found him.

"Those nasty beasts." He muttered, looking at the middle of the square where a wooden beam was standing straight up.

"Pardon?" Artemis asked.

"Witches. Nasty creatures. Can't be killed except for fire we figured. The town has to hide in fear just because they roam, waiting to kill someone and use them for potions."

"What's going on?" Artemis asked worriedly, he had a theory, he just prayed he wasn't right.

"A burning. Are you even listen stranger?" The boy looked at Artemis.

"Yes, but to whom?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly fought against the people as they led her out of the building she was in. People were in the formally empty square, crowded around a platform with a wooden stake in the middle.

She was led up to the platform. She looked around, but with the sea of faces everywhere she couldn't tell who from who.

Her hands were held behind her, tied in place so she couldn't run. Wood surrounded her, and the people started a fire. She stared at it incredulously, praying it would go out.

Holly struggled against her bonds, but it didn't matter. They were too tight. She could feel her wrists rub against the rope sharply and felt blood ooze from her wound. She used a little magic to fix that, but not so much that people could see beyond the rope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis then almost fell when he saw Holly being guided by two men gripping her arms tightly. The elf looked mortified as she looked through the crowd. The man to the left of her went to the wood being placed around her by the other and lighting it.

Fire erupted from the wood, the man squished the wood around before turning back to Holly. She was struggling, but Artemis could see that she was hurting herself from rope burn. He caught a short of magic, barely noticeable from the bonds. Then the man turned around, going over to Holly.

Artemis turned to George, a plan forming in his mind. "What if I told you that I had a remedy to the witch plague? Something that could get rid of them forever."

George blinked a few times, shocked, before answering. "Well, witches don't come around often. Probably would have to stop this one.

"Can we?" Artemis asked hurriedly. The fire was to the wood around Holly now, going to the ends of the sticks and slowly moving towards Holly, who was in the middle.

George nodded, "Yeah, my father started all of this, he'll be ecstatic to actually have a cure for this sickness."

The boy left, leaving Artemis in the middle of the crowd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man turned to Holly. There had been many sticks placed around her now. He placed the fire bearing one to them. Soon fire burned around her, closing in on her slowly.

Holly started struggling even more as she felt the deadly blaze of heat creep up to her. People screamed around her, cheering for her to die.

Holly was about to scream herself when a boy came up to the platform. He gestured for the men to come over with a wave of his hand. But what shocked Holly was that they actually did go over to the young boy.

She tried to focus on what was going on around her after that, but with the smoke flooding into her system, her senses dulled. Soon she passed out.

Holly woke up in a cell. She lay on some hay and The walls seemed to either be made of stone or a clay of some sort. Her vision was hazy at first, so she blinked a few times to clear it, and the figure standing over her became more visual.

"Ar-Artemis?" Holly said, not very sure. The genius was crouched next to her, looking the elf over.

"Quiet witch." He commanded sharply.

Holly's breath quickened, she scrambled away to the wall behind her. She saw three people at the cell door, the boy who had stopped the execution, and The two men who had started it.

Artemis grabbed her hand, making Holly look at him. His back was turned to the people at the door, so only Holly saw the wink that he gave her.

Holly inwardly gave a sigh of relief. Her worst fears weren't coming true, Artemis was just playing a part to save her. Like with the extinctionists.

"You know this witch stranger?" George said at the door.

Artemis turned around, looking at the three of them. "Of course not. I have no idea who this Artemis is. She must be delusional." Artemis turned his head to look at Holly and gave her a 'stop it' look.

Holly gulped as Artemis pulled her towards him again. He played his part, looking over her ears and her arms, pretending to examine her.

"Yes, my serum will work on her." He said finally. "I have to make the remedy though, and I'm missing some of the supplies." Artemis listed random ingredients to a "potion" Beckett had conducted a few weeks ago. He had to push down the sadness that took him over when he remembered his brother.

George nodded when Artemis named the items he needed. "I know where to get those." He looked over to the two others who stood beside him. "You two come with me to acquire them." George looked over at Artemis and Holly. "Can you handle the witch, stranger?"

Artemis nodded, and the two left. They didn't bother closing the door, and when Artemis knew they were completely gone he got up and turned to Holly, extending his hand.

Holly took his hand and he helped her up. They looked at each other for a second, Holly smiling a bit, before getting out of the cell.

Holly shielded with her magic and they went back to the fields over the hills away from the town.

The door was still there, but a figure lingered there, staring at the door and lurking around it.

Artemis went to the bottom of the hill, all he could do since Holly pushed him and the alternative was rolling down it. He went up to the person, "Pardon?"

The person looked at the genius. It was a woman with red hair. Her eyes were a sharp green as they snapped on Artemis and suddenly The mastermind was flying backwards with a flick of her wrist.

Holly unshielded and ran over to Artemis, helping him up. "I think that's a witch. A real one."

"What?" Artemis said. He shook his head, trying to get rid of all the dizziness that came with the impact of the crash. Then he realized what Holly had said. "Great." He groaned.

Holly nodded, "We have to get her sway from the door...think you can do that?"

"Why can't you be bait?" Artemis questioned.

Holly smiled sweetly, but Artemis knew better, "Who just took out the aliens?"

"Even after everything that's happened, that still sounds strange." He shook his head, "Fine, shield and I'll distract her."

Holly nodded and did as Artemis said, Artemis on the other hand just hoped that this witch didn't blow him up.

Artemis went over to the witch again, she snarled, "You better stay back fairy."

Artemis stopped there, "Fairy?"

"Yes," she said, sniffing the air. "A very strong scent. In fact, it's getting stronger even though you are just standing there..."

With that she turned around to a invisible Holly and sent a jolt of electricity through her hands. Holly unshielded immediately as she went through the air, her back slamming against a tree trunk and sliding down it unconscious.

"Holly!" Artemis yelled. When she didn't respond he got worried, and panicked when he saw blood trickle from the corner of her mouth, but no sparks came to fix it.

The witch tilted her head in curiosity at Holly, but soon she fell to earth. She turned around to look up and see what happened. A jolt of electricity had gone through the air like the one that had hit Holly, knocking down the witch. The question was, where had it come from?

Artemis turned his head to see what had hit the witch. What he saw shocked him.

George was at the bottom of the hills, his hand steaming like the witches after she had used her magic on Holly.

"Go Artemis!" He yelled, blasting another shot at the witch. She managed to dodge this one, and got up. Suddenly a stream of red sparks came from her palms, and George reacted quickly, putting up his hands and having blue magic come from his palms, counteracting the evil witches.

Artemis stared for minute before going over to Holly. She was waking up, but still bleeding from the back of her head and her mouth.

"Holly, are you ok?" Artemis said, holding the elf up in his arms, using his to support her.

Holly spit out the blood in her mouth onto the grass. "Pretty banged up, but yeah, I'm fine. Why isn't my magic working?"

Artemis looked over to the two witches-well, one warlock-in combat on the other side of the field, near the door. "The magic of the witch must have sucked out all of your powers. Either that, or you used the rest of it shielding because you were sparking before when the flames got to you. It was disguised by the flames.

Holly looked to the two witches as well. The boy wasn't doing so well. You could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead from across the field. They needed to hurry to get through the door before it was too late.

They both ran to the door, Artemis the only one looking back. All he saw was George being engulfed by red before Holly pulled Artemis through the door. They both fell against the door, sliding down it and closing it with their backs. They sat there breathing heavily until Artemis swallowed, looked over at Holly and said, "I'm choosing the next door."

**So how do you like my OC.**


	6. The Taken

**Ok, so this is my apology chapter for posting the 4th chapter before the fifth...sry! **

Holly nodded, "Sure. No point going back to the study."

The mist clung around them, and Artemis shivered. The got up and was about to lead Holly to a door when he actually looked at her and noticed something.

"Are you sure you are ok Holly? You're shaking." He crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. "You hit your head really hard, you might have a concussion."

"I'm fine," she said, looking down into to mist as she tried to see her hands through it. "Anyway it's not like there's anything in the study that can help me."

She held her head, making sure that she stayed away from the back of her head where her hair was coated with blood. They stayed like that for while, Holly rubbing her head carefully and Artemis comforting her, before Holly opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at Artemis, "Let's go."

The genius nodded and stood up. He walked to a door and looked over at Holly. She nodded the confirmation and he opened the door.

They looked inside. A old castle insides were in front of them. As the mastermind and The elf stepped in the door frame, one thing came to mind. It was cold. Colder than the hallway. So cold they could see their breath. Holly rubbed her arms as she looked around.

The walls were made of stone, as was the floor. It was a big room, to the left of them a staircase and in front of the pair, a single corridor.

Holly felt faint for a second, but it was enough to fall over. Artemis ran to her side, immediately looking around to see if there were any outside forces at play on her.

"I-it's the c-cold Artemis." She stuttered.

Then Artemis understood. Elves hate the cold, some couldn't even stand ice cream. It was freezing in the room they were in.

"Okay," he said, picking her up and putting her on her feet. "Do you want to go back to the study?"

Holly eyebrows shot up, "And let you go through this mess alone? Of course not!"

Artemis shook his head, "Fine then. You choose. Corridor or staircase?"

Holly looked to the left, to the staircase, and then in front of her, to the corridor. "Staircase." She whispered.

Artemis nodded, leading Holly over to it. He helped her up the first few stairs until she told him that she could do it. Using the railing, she climbed up about half the steps. She couldn't go up anymore because suddenly the staircase collapsed, the edges folding in and turning into a ramp.

Artemis and Holly fell down, sliding to the bottom again. Holly shivered from the cold and looked up the staircase. "What happened?" She asked, then she glanced over at Artemis.

The genius had his head in his hands, looking terrible. "What's wrong Artemis?" Holly asked.

He shook his head, "This just reminds me of something terrible that happened. Pure torture..." He paused, shuddering from the memory.

"What?" Holly tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Last month, Beckett and Juliet dragged me to a fair. I just stayed out and waited for them to come back, but this one time...they convinced me to come with them."

Holly arched an eyebrow, "You, Artemis Fowl the Second, were convinced?"

Artemis shrugged, "You didn't see Beckett's eyes. I thought they were going to explode."

Holly smiled, "So what happened."

"It was horrible. Things twisting and turning and illusions that were not believable. After a while I understood enough to realize what was going to happen. Beckett said I was sucking out the fun of it when I repeatedly said what was coming up next. I didn't wish to ruin the fun, but I know that that is last time I am going to be dragged into a-"

"Fun house?" Holly guessed, she looked around them, "They don't seem evil."

Artemis shuddered again, "You don't know."

Holly rolled her eyes, trembling from the cold. "You know, did you ever wonder why it was called 'fun?'"

"Well it's not. Now, let's actually move before you freeze."

They got up and Artemis went to the staircase, inspecting it, but not going up.

"What are you doing Artemis?" Holly asked, going over to him.

His fingers probed the side of the staircase and then the stairs themselves. He seemed to be in deep concentration when he said, "There isn't anything here that indicates that this staircase could collapse. Not even any seems in the steps..." He trailed off as he started inspecting again.

"Well, I don't think that this place is logical, Artemis. Has it ever crossed your mind that it might be enchanted?"

Artemis stood up straight and sighed, ignoring the cold in the air around him-as he was Irish. He shook his head and murmured, "I never thought that goofy fairy tales were worth studying..."

"You can't know everything Artemis." Holly said.

Artemis looked at Holly and sighed. She was quivering, her lips trembling and her body shaking. He took off his suit jacket and handed it out to her as nonchalantly as he could.

Holly shook her head and stepped back, indicating she didn't want the jacket.

"Holly, take it before I force it on you. You are going to get hypothermia." Artemis argued.

"I'm fine Artemis. I-I don't need it."

"Holly, please? For all we know you might have a concussion, you don't need to get sick on top of that."

Holly rolled her eyes, but took it anyway. Putting it on, she laughed when she saw that it went to just above her knees.

He smirked, and looked at one the staircase one more time before turning to Holly and said, "Well, I guess it's corridor then."

Holly sighed, looking down the dark corridor. She nodes and they started their journey down it.

It was quiet. Dead quiet. Holly tried to use the wall to guide herself in the pitch black. She didn't know where she was going, but she saw a small light at the end of the corridor. She picked up her pace, knowing that Artemis was right behind her. It got bigger and brighter the more she ran to it. When she reached it, she realized that it was a window. The light came from it, and Holly looked out it. She saw stars twinkling above her, but when she looked down, there was nothing there. Just an emptiness, like a black hole.

She turned around, expecting Artemis to be looking out the window like she was. But there was nothing, no one.

"Artemis?" She said quietly, barely a whisper as the cold set in again and she wrapped herself more in the jacket, now lucky she had it.

"Artemis!" She repeated, this time under the category of yelling. "Artemis!?"

No answer came. Holly was all alone. She looked back out the window, and this time, the stars weren't the things that caught her eye.

No, it was the big, horrendous, full moon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis was following Holly so long that he was close to the light at the end of the hallway. He was behind her and they were trying so hard to be quiet that she didn't even notice when a hand wrapped around his mouth and dragged him into a desperate room, invisible in the darkness.

Artemis struggled, but this person was strong. He tried everything, but the only thing that happened was that the hands got tighter. It's effects caused pain on Artemis's part, so he made a noise, muffled by the hand still around his mouth. That was when the hand gripping his arm went to his throat, threatening Artemis to not make another sound or else.

He heard Holly yell his name in the distance. He tried to move away as hard as he could, screaming through the hand. The one on his throat tightened and soon Artemis was leaning on the person behind him for support to stand up.

"Don't say anything." He heard a voice whisper in his ear. "Or you will regret it."

Artemis's eyes widened, and the being behind him noticed that he had frozen at the mention of her. "Good, now come on."

He dragged Artemis through the dark room they were in to another door, this time it had candles on the walls, illuminating light. A window was covered by heavy curtains in the left side of the room.

He shoved Artemis into the room, and Artemis skidded to the middle of the room. He looked at the doorway to find a man standing there. A regular man. He had nut brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He snarled at Artemis and then circled around him over and over threateningly like an animal getting ready for the kill.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

Artemis didn't even bother trying to get up. He just stayed there, half lying there on the floor. He stared up at the man. "What does it matter to you?" He looked at the floor instead of staring at the man now.

"Don't back talk. Now tell me before someone gets hurt!"

"I don't care what you do to me." Artemis spat. "Just stay away from Holly."

The man chuckled lowly, kneeling down to look Artemis in the eye. "Or what?"

Artemis got up then, lunging at the man with full force. But the man was ready...and he had long nails. With one sweep of his hand, Artemis lay on the ground, blood seeping from the five cut marks on his right arm. Artemis grunted in pain, and The man continued his circling laughing from the genius's efforts.

"So you have feelings for the fairy, don't you? And I'm willing bet that she knows nothing about how you feel about her." He tsked, "A pity really. Now she'll never know." He raised his hand, Artemis's breath hitched, causing him to suck in freezing cold air. Then he wondered how this man could stand the coldness of the castle. But Artemis didn't dwell on it for long, who would when they are about to have their hearts ripped out of their chests.

But it never came. Instead the whimper came from the man, causing Artemis to open his eyes and breath a sigh of relief at the sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly stared down the dark corridor for sometime, not wanting to step out of the light. She sighed as she stopped staring and started pacing. What could could have happened to Artemis? She sighed, a few answers popping into her head, but none that she liked.

Finally, she had had enough. She didn't know if it were her feelings for Artemis or the fact that she did hit her head pretty hard and didn't have mental stability, but she walked back into the darkness.

Holly searched the other side of the corridor, the wall that Artemis was closer to while she walked along the other. Almost immediately she found what she was looking for, a door handle.

Holly went to where the mysterious door led to. A dark room. She rolled her eyes and squinted them. She saw some light at the other side of the room, but not much, she went towards it and heard voices on the other side of the door. They were muffled, so Holly didn't know if she was walking into danger or not, but she opened the door anyway.

The sight almost made her scream. Artemis was in the middle of the room, and a man was standing over him, his hand raised in a strike position. Artemis's eyes were clenched shut, so Holly doubted that he saw her do a leg sweep to the unguarded man, making him yelp in surprise and fall over.

Artemis opened his eyes and gave off the sight of pain. His arm was bleeding pretty badly, and The man was shaking away the pain as she just stood there in awe. But Artemis was prepared enough. The man was up by now, looking at Holly with eyes of rage. You could tell he was ready to kill when Artemis got up and darted to the curtains, pulling them down in one sweep.

Moonlight flooded the room and the man froze. He turned to the window and stared at the full moon for a second before a piercing scream came from his mouth. He started panting as he fell onto the stone floor. Holly stared for a minute as she saw hair grow all over his body. His normally long fingernails turned into claws and his face grew long as a snout replaced his nose.

He screamed in pain, and then all Holly saw was a blur as Artemis grabbed her arm and they ran out of the room before the man recovered from his transformation.

They ran through the black corridor, glancing back every so often. But it didn't make a difference. It was too dark, the monster could be a foot away and unless it's hot breath was touching their necks, they wouldn't know.

The door was in view as they sped up, but then the werewolf slid in front of them, causing them to stop, blocking Holly and Artemis from the door to the hallway.

The monster snarled, stalking up to them as the pair backed away. They breathed hard as their backs hit the stone wall, nowhere else to go.

The werewolf seemed to smirk. His eyes darted from Artemis to Holly as he scratched at Artemis and grabbed Holly by the collar with his mouth.

Artemis barely had time to get up or recover from the new scratch he had just gotten when he looked up to that the werewolf had somehow gotten himself and Holly to the top if the steps. Holly fought against it, kicking it across its chest. The kick made it stumble back a bit, but then the claws came. Holly dodged them, but her back was turned to the being then. He scratched again, this time making its mark. Holly screamed and fell to the stone floor, unconscious.

Artemis gaped at the monster, anger rising in him. He looked up at the beast and motioned for it to come and get him. The Beast took a menacing step down.

That was his mistake. Once his foot- or... paw -hit the stone, the stairs collapsed and The werewolf slid down. He kept going once at the bottom, sliding past Artemis and hitting the stone wall. The monster's back slammed against it and he crumpled to the floor.

Artemis smirked, "Hey, Holly maybe Fun Houses aren't that evil." He said, looking at the top of the staircase after he said it. Holly was still unconscious at the top, with no way to get down.

The stairs formed back again, and Artemis took a deep breath. Maybe there was a trigger that made the stairs go flat. He went to the bottom of the staircase. He took one step after another, and surprisingly enough, the stairs withheld the entire time. He thanked Frond before scooping up Holly. He turned back around to the stairs to find the room was there instead. He slid down it with Holly in his arms.

He left the cold castle, going back into the chilly hallway. He carried the elf back to the study and put the armchairs together and laid the elf on the makeshift bed. Right then he finally got a good look of her.

Blood coated her, other than the back of her head There was alot on her torso, still bleeding. He tried to put pressure on the wounds to staunch the bleeding. Then, when it finally stopped, he stayed there. His hands were bloodsoaked, as well as his shirt, but he didn't give that any attention. He moved some stray hair off of her hair and then put his lips to her forehead. She was burning up, which meant that the cold had gotten to her.

Artemis stood up, turning around and going to the door. He opened it and with one last glance at the dying elf, he left for the hallway.

One way or another, he would get them out of there.


	7. The Dead

**ok! So we are back on track! **

Artemis looked down the hallway, it seemed as though the hallway was darker because Holly wasn't with him. He just shrugged the feeling off, focusing on the task at hand: Finding out a way to get them out of there.

He went to another door, making sure that it wasn't one they had visited before. Artemis closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door.

It was a field again, and for a moment Artemis thought he was back in the witches realm, but then her remembered, there were hills in that door. This one was all flat, trees and tall rocks scattered about. And it was dark, the sun setting over the horizon, giving the area a violet color.

It was lonely, not able to talk to Holly. There was no one in sight, and the silence creeped Artemis out.

Artemis walked through some trees and around rocks, trying to find life, or anything that could indicate a way of getting out of the book. But after an hour of searching, nothing...No one.

Just when Artemis was going to go back and head towards the door, he heard a rustling in some nearby trees. He looked over and tried to see what was in the the dark army of trees.

Artemis suddenly heard moaning come from the darkness, and he back up. It was a inhumane moan, like something that wasn't even alive. He backed up into the rocks behind him, still trying to see what was making that noise. It kept on getting closer and soon Artemis could hear a scuffing sound, like something being dragged.

The next thing he knew, there was another sound above him, and when he looked up, he was nose to nose with a green and blue skinned creature. Frozen with fear, the creature opened its mouth, allowing Artemis to see a tunnel of black abyss. He looked into its eyes to find two black holes.

Finally, Artemis regained the feeling in his legs and he backed away quickly, turning around completely when he saw more creature like the one on the rock come from the trees.

Although most of the beings had a bad leg they had to drag behind them, they moved quite fast. Artemis ran as fast as he could, but more and more kept on coming from the sides.

Finally, when Artemis had more distance between them than ever, he turned sharply and landed next to another rock, this time making sure there wasn't anything close to it.

Artemis stayed like that for a little while, sitting there and trying to catch his breath. He leaned his head back and put it against the rock.

Artemis didn't know how long he stayed there, but the next thing he knew he heard the sound of a gun cocking. He opened his eyes in alarm and looked in front of him in a panic.

In front of him was a girl, wearing brown shorts and a camo colored tank top. Her brown hair was put up into a high ponytail and she held a Sig sauer in her right hand, pointed at Artemis. Her green eyes were narrowed at Artemis, glaring at him.

"Whoa," Artemis said, raising his hands to show peace.

"What are you doing over in these parts of the fields? Everyone knows that this is on the edge of the zombies territory." She said, still glaring at him.

"Zombie?" Artemis said, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't gotten to you yet." She replied suspiciously, her eyes narrowing even more if that was possible.

"Well, that's why I'm here, hiding like a-"

"Low life scum who doesn't know how to take care of himself, and just wants to get killed?" The girl guessed.

"I was going to say coward, but sure why not?" Artemis replied sarcastically, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

She shrugged, then offered her hand to help him up. He took it, and then looked at the way she was. The zombies were lined up in the distance, throwing a raging fit. They were all screaming, and moaning like a bunch of monkeys, but they didn't come any closer.

"Why are they just standing there?"

"You got lucky, that's why." She turned around and started going the opposite way, gesturing him to come with her. "Those are territorial zombies, slower than others. If it had been rogue ones, you'd be dead."

Artemis stopped and looked behind him, "Those are slower than others?"

She looked back over her shoulder, "Yep. Now, come on, you're bleeding. Luckily, nothing looks like a zombie bite."

"Bite?"

"Yeah, turning you into a zombie." She turned around quickly, Artemis almost walking into her, but she didn't flinch as he scrambled back, "Why do you know so little about the little buggers? I thought by now, everyone was trained in zombie101."

"Why are you asking so many questions about me?" Artemis countered.

"Because you don't know a damn thing about the monsters!" She replied, hand going to gun holder.

"Ok ok! Calm down!" Artemis put his hands up to stop her. "I just don't. You could say I just...appeared here."

"Oh yea, like a magic carpet just flew you in here." She retorted sarcastically.

"Something like that." He muttered, low enough so she couldn't hear.

The girl circled him a few times, looking him over. "Well, you certainly don't look like a zombie."

Artemis laughed sarcastically, "Nice conclusion."

She glared at him, "Don't make me kill you." She growled. "It wouldn't be that difficult."

"Ok, so I can see you have some...trust issues."

She scoffed, "I don't have trust issues." She crossed her arms.

'And denial issues.' Artemis thought. But didn't dare say it out loud. He just went and completely ignored her when he spoke again. "So why don't we try something to build that." He extended his hand, "The name's Artemis."

The girl glared at it for a second, not sure whether or not she should take it. Finally she took it, "Kori."

Artemis nodded, and Kori took a step back. Taking a deep breath she said, "We should head to the camp."

"Camp?" Artemis asked.

"Yea, the ZRC."

When she looked at Artemis, he still had a confused expression on his face so she explained more, rolling her eyes. "The Zombie Retaliation Camp." She said slowly, like you would to a small child, enunciating every syllable.

Artemis glared at the girl, and she just shrugged, turning back around and starting to walk again.

A little bit later, tents became visible in the distance. They entered the camp soon after.

A lot of people were there. Some elderly, mostly adults or teens like Kori, and quite a few kids. Artemis jogged up to Kori, who had gotten ahead. "I thought you said this was a retaliation camp?"

Kori looked ahead, not even bothering to look back at Artemis, "It is."

"So-" Artemis had to stop because a few little kids ran in front of him, separating him from Kori again. "You're meaning to tell me that all these people fight against the zombies? Including the young ones?"

"Depends on what you like to call young. Anyway, the little ones don't fight, they are trained by the elders."

Artemis nodded, "That makes...sense. I suppose."

Kori turned around swiftly again, getting into Artemis's face, "Listen, and listen good. I have one rule and one rule only. This camp is like my family. Mess with my family, and you will die. Slowly and painfully."

Something in her eyes told him she was not one to mess with or manipulate, so after h glared back at her for a moment, he just nodded.

"Good. Now, I have to go back to the tents," she nodded to the water stations to the right. "You're a bloody mess, so wash off. Ask anybody and they will lead you to where I am."

Artemis nodded and headed over there. He didn't even bother to argue, because it was true. The werewolf had scratched him twice, and add that with the blood that dripped on him from Holly, he was covered in blood. He sheepishly stripped his shirt and tried to remove the blood on his skin, wrinkling his nose when he remembered he didn't know what was in the water.

When Artemis was done, getting most of the blood off of him, he turned to his shirt and sighed. It was completely ruined. He tried to, but failed to save it. He just shook his head and put it on, despite the big gashes in it and the stains of blood, to go find Kori.

He asked a tall man who reminded him of Butler where she was, and he led Artemis to a big tent. The man told Artemis to stay outside, but tents weren't designed to be soundproof, so Artemis heard what they were saying.

"Yes Charley?" The genius heard the familiar voice of Kori say.

"Captain. Sorry to disturb you, but someone was looking for you. If he is going to stall the execution of your plans, I can send him away."

"No, it will be fine, let him in."

"Yes captain."

A second later, the man named Charley- although he certainly didn't look like a Charley -came through the tent flap. He nodded to Artemis, who had put a dead look on himself a minute ago, and The boy entered the tent himself.

"Captain? Your the captain of this place?" Artemis questioned. She was only a teenager! Maybe a few years younger than him! But he shouldn't be talking, he earned the title of evil genius a lot younger than her.

"Yup, that's my title. Don't wear it out." Kori had her back turned to him, not even glancing over her shoulder to look at him while she talked. She grabbed an item off the table she was leaned over and held it out behind her, to Artemis.

"It's going to get cold soon."

Artemis nodded, even though she couldn't see, and took the black t-shirt out of her hand. He slipped it on- even though he thought it was extremely distasteful compared to his shirts -and went to stand beside her. Kori was looking at a map that was laid out on the table, bent over it like she was trying to see it all at once. But this map covered the big table like a tablecloth.

When Kori saw that he was beside her, she folded the map twice, making a square, and muttered something about it being confidential.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here." Artemis said.

Kori glared at him for a second before muttering, "Good for you." and turning around, heading to the gray tent flap that led outside.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you acting like this? You see, I'm not a very friendly person myself, but I don't hate someone for no reason." Artemis snarled. "And the way you are acting-"

"The way I'm acting?" Kori snapped, turning around to face Artemis. "Have you not seen what has been going on out there?!" She asked pointing to the tent flap. "There are people to be protecting and lives to be saving! You are one of the very few lucky people who has ever survived a chase. We are at war, people are afraid to leave this camp site. Children who are orphans because their parents gave up their lives and sacrificed themselves to get away! So don't you dare tell me about my attitude."

Artemis was about to talk back, to definitely start an argument that she was not taking a right role if she was not going to let him help, but then a sound rolled in from the distance. From the sound of it, Artemis could categorize it as a warning call. Immediately Kori was alert, turning and leaving Artemis behind, not even giving him a second glance.

Artemis followed her, even if she didn't want him to, outside. The sky was dark now, casting an eerie black glow instead of the purple before. People were running around like crazy, the elderly trying to get the children into one group. The adults awaited outside the tent for Kori, looking at her expectantly. Charley came forward to explain everything to her.

"The rogue zombies are coming through the northwest barriers very quickly. They will be here in less than 5 minutes, Captain."

Kori nodded, turning to the rest of the adults, "Ok, we will evacuate the children and elders immediately and half A will go into attack mode to defend the camp. The other half will go with the children and elders to make sure they get to the hideouts in Soutan Moutain and get back here as soon as possible."

The troops nodded, and Charley led Half A to the military shed, the other half- the younger ones below 20 -went with the children, including Kori who kept on looking back at the other half with guilt strewn across her face.

Artemis went with Kori, him only being 16. They ran as fast as the elders and children could as the camp in the distance went up in flames suddenly. Kori flinched when they started, but just turned and kept on going to the hideout.

But soon, even running wasn't enough. The beings probably knew that the troops who stayed behind wasn't everyone and spread out in search once everyone at the tents were killed. Artemis could practically hear the moaning before turning to Kori and whispering, "Do you hear that?" So the children couldn't hear.

Kori stopped, turning to see behind her for the first time since she saw the flames from the camp site. She called for a teenage boy named John and he gave her a pair of binoculars. She stared through them for a minute before taking them off of her eyes in shock. And taking a shaky breath. "They're coming." She muttered.

They ran as fast as they could, but like Kori had said before, rogue trolls are fast. They caught up to them quickly, and soon they were only about 150 feet away.

Kori stopped and turned around slowly, looking at them at the corner of her eyes until they were fully in front of her, closing in.

Artemis noticed that she stopped and went back to where she was quickly. Her eyes were narrowed and she was in full concentration to the zombies in front of her as they came closer.

"Go with the rest Artemis." She said, her hand going go the gun holster on her right hip.

Artemis shook his head. "No."

Kori sighed, "Just go. That's an order."

"No, I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself. And that's a promise."

"I have to stop them. Even if it is just for a little while." You could see the determination on her face, but the terror in her eyes. "But you have nothing to fight with."

Artemis sighed, "I'm only here to make sure you go back."

Kori smiled, the first smile that Artemis had seen on her ever ever. "Thanks. Ok, stand back."

Artemis did so and soon the zombies- there were 5 of them -were 20 first away. Quickly, Kori got the gun out of her holster and aimed. She shot and hit one of their arms. The zombie stumbled back, not looking at the arm, but looking at Kori. It's arm was blown off, somewhere in the field behind the beings.

Kori took a sigh of relief and started to aim again, this,time backing up to give her more range, as they were closing in.

But suddenly, the arm that Kori had blown off that zombie grew back on slowly. Kori gasped and lowered the Sauer a bit.

"Are they suppose to have regeneration powers?" Artemis asked, backing up with Kori.

Kori shook her lead silently, too shocked. She gulped and stuttered, "T-they are growing s-stronger."

Artemis groaned, "Great, strong and fast. Kori, come on." He looked back, hoping he could catch a glimpse of the team they were with before, to no avail.

Kori blinked a few times and shook her head violently to shake herself out of her shock, "Yeah, we can run." The zombies were very close now. "Artemis...run."

They looked at each other before bolting away from The creatures. They ran so much that soon Artemis could see the door that led him here. He took a sigh of relief and looked back at Kori.

She wasn't doing so well, Artemis didn't know how, but she was behind him. The zombies were right on her tail.

"Kori! Come on!" Artemis looked back at the door and then back at her.

She caught up to him and ran, the zombies only a few feet away now, so close you could feel the warm, deadly breath coming from their black, toothless mouths.

Kori suddenly saw what Artemis was looking at, "What is that?" She asked while running.

The door was about a hundred meters away. Artemis would never make it that far before the zombies were stopping them and Kori could see that.

"Is that your way home?" She asked, nodding to the black door.

Artemis nodded, "something like that."

Kori looked back at the zombies, to Artemis and then at the door. "Go." She said, before stopping altogether.

"Kori!" He said, almost stopping himself.

"Go Artemis, I'll distract them!" She said.

Artemis turned and ran for the door, only turning back to see that Kori was being engulfed by the 5 zombies, overwhelmed even though she had a gun with her. Artemis wad about to go back but he realized that she gave up her life for him, so he could get back.

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened then he ran the rest of the way to the door. Throwing it open he stepped inside and then closed it slowly, sadness overcoming him.

He sighed and looked at the door. Then shook his head sadly and walked back to the study, sore all over.

He walked into the study, ready to go and sit in the desk chair and stare at Holly until her breathing stopped, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.

But when he opened the door, he gasped in shock.


	8. The Fight

"Artemis Fowl the Second! Where have you been?"

Artemis jumped as he saw Holly walking about. He smiled wider than he ever thought possible and walked into the room, ready to embrace Holly, but she put her hands up just in time to stop him.

"Answer my question Artemis," she whispered, not looking at him, "where were you?"

Artemis sighed and put down his arms in defeat turning around and walking to the other side of the room.

"So my suspicion was correct?" Holly asked, staring at him as he pushed apart the armchairs and sat down in the left one, "You went through a door without me? I thought we weren't going to do that!"

"That was before you got hurt Holly, seriously hurt. You were dying, so the question now is how. How is there not a scratch on you?" He pulled her toward him forcefully, tilting her head to see the back of it. "Not even there." He murmured, letting go of her.

"I'm not sure Artemis, but I'm alright now, isn't that good enough? This place is full of mystery, stuff that not even you can understand. Now, stop trying to change the subject, where did you go?"

Artemis waved his hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter."

Anger rose up in Hilly, her face changing to a light tint of red. "Do not tell me it doesn't matter Artemis Fowl! Tell me where you went or so help me Frond I will shove you into one of those doors out there and barricade it!" She was yelling by the end of the statement, her arms folded in front of her chest.

Artemis sighed and shook his head, looking around the dark red room to avoid Holly's glare. "I was with some creatures..."

"Of? What kind of creatures?"

"And I had help, so it's not like I was alone at all, I was just more uncomfortable than normal without you there. But I did have help."

"Artemis..." Holly growled, her fists clenching.

"The creatures I was with...They were zombies."

Holly's jaw dropped to the floor as she was stunned and shocked for a moment. She shook her head to get alot the confusion and sudden dizziness out and narrowed her eyes at Artemis once again. "Zombies. Like the walking, undead, disgusting beings that can infect you and turn you into one of them?"

Artemis nodded, "That would be correct."

"Artemis! That was dangerous! You knew nothing good could come from those doors!"

"I was just trying to help you, to find a way-"

"Help me? So helping me now is leaving me abandoned and vulnerable to die of blood loss?!" Holly raged.

"You just wanted me to wait? And what would happen after you died? I would still be stuck here, but then I wouldn't have you with Me!"

Holly turned her head to the right, looking at the wall. Tears gathered in the captain's eyes as what he said sank in, but she quickly shook her head, sending them away.

"We made a deal Artemis. A deal that one of us wouldn't go into one of those doors without the other. I don't care if I was on death's door or not, you still broke that." She looked at ground and shook her head, "How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Holly, don't say that."

"Say what?! The truth?" She said disgusted. "How am I Artemis, tell me that at least."

Artemis took her chin with on hand, tilting her head up so she would look him in the eyes. Only then did Artemis see they were red rimmed. "I'm your friend Holly, that's how. I can imagine how you felt-"

"No, you can't Artemis." Holly said, tugging away from his grip and taking a few steps back. "You can't imagine what it was like to wake up, to see that you weren't there and to even doubt if you were alive or not. Artemis, I can tell you that I was scared, and I don't want to feel that way again."

"I promise you Holly, I will never do that again. Anyway, now I'm too-"

"Much of a coward?" Holly interrupted.

Artemis bit his lip, turning his head and closing his eyes. He shook his head and opened his eyes again, looking at Holly with distant eyes.

"What's Wrong Artemis? What happened when you went in there?" Holly sat down and pointed to the other chair, telling him silently to tell her everything that happened.

So Artemis sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and told Holly everything. Every last detail, and so detailed that Holly wondering if Artemis was going through it again, as if he was actually there in his mind.

When Artemis finished his encounter he sat back, exhausted by just retelling what he went through.

"Wow," Holly breathed, "That's a lot."

"Yes, it is. But I still cant shake the feeling of Kori dying."

"She was a soldier Artemis, every soldier is prepared to fight until the end." Artemis shook his head, "Still, I cant stop this feeling that it was my fault-"

"Artemis Fowl, don't you dare think like that. Not for one second. Its not your fault, and how can you, a person who has taken down empires with no guilt, feel guilt now?"

Artemis sighed, "Perhaps its because she was younger than me, by a two or three years even."

"Artemis, calm down. Its not your fault, and it never will be. I know how you feel,

I'm a captain, remember? I have had to leave behind people before..." Holly sighed, "For the good of the team." She stood up, shaking her head.

"Holly?" Artemis asked, she was acting weird now.

"I'm sorry Artemis, for yelling at you before. I know why you did it now, I understand why at least."

Artemis nodded, relaxed now that she finally wasn't upset with him anymore. It was true, she wasn't. She understood how it felt to leave someone in need behind for the best of them. There were missions that were so dangerous that people who were incapacitated by a pixie or a bomb or anything. If there weren't any humans is the area risking their discovery, the hurt elf had to be left behind to complete the mission., but that was only when they were close to death...like she was.

Holly looked at Artemis, smiling. "I know it was for the best Artemis. And, you didn't get hurt, so I suppose the risk was worth it."

Artemis smiled a grim smile. "Something still is bothering me though."

"What?" Holly tilted her head to the right and looked up at him curiously

"How are you alive? When I left you were as good as dead. Possibly worse."

Holly shrugged, "I just woke up in a flash of light. It was strange for a second, but then..."

"Then?" Artemis ushered her on.

"Then...I just came at peace with it. Like it was nothing." Holly paused, "Huh, that's odd."

"You would never do that."

"No, I wouldn't. Its like whatever brought me back, I could trust it somehow."

"Do you think it was a creature?" Artemis asked nervously. No being has gone out of those door except them and the shadow. But even then, it was only for a moment, so it would consume them.

Holly shook her head, "I doubt it. what I felt was good, and as we can see, nothing good comes from this place."

Artemis nodded subconsciously, he was deep in thought then. "True, then we can assume that something good is with us, helping us."

"Right, the question now is what."

Artemis shook his head, "I have no idea. everyone who has helped us by now is dead." Artemis sighed, "I beginning to think we are the ones that are cursed, not the creatures."

Holly smiled and shook her head, "Now what?"

Artemis went to the door, "The only thing we can do." He took the door handle in his hand.

"Are you sure Artemis?"

Artemis licked his lips and sighed, "As sure I'll ever be. It might be dangerous, but its still the only connection we have to get out of here."

Holly sighed and nodded, then followed Artemis out of the study and into the hallway. Artemis looked down at Holly as she looked around, trying to pick a door through all the fog in front of them.

He truly was happy that she was alive, and that's why he wasn't putting any more thought into how she was okay now.

Holly went in front of a door, and looked at Artemis. "Is this the door you went through before?"

Artemis shook his head. "No," he nodded to another door. "That one is."

"And you are sure there was nothing in there to get us back?"

"No, it was a battleground. Nothing there, and barely any civilization besides Kori's troops and the zombies."

"Ok, then lets go through this one." Holly said, nodding her head and opening the black and golden door.

Inside was a lab sort of room, they stepped inside the door and saw they were on a narrow metal platform with bars so you didn't fall off the platform led to a staircase that took you to the bottom of the lab, where the actual experimenting happened.

Artemis and Holly went to the railing, peering over to see what was below. They both gasped loudly before Holly clapped her hand over Artemis's mouth and dragged him down to the floor so they weren't spotted.

"Was that who I think it was?" Holly asked, removing her hand from Artemis's mouth.

Artemis could only nod, in pure terror of what he had just saw.

That was when they heard a familiar high pitched scream and a flash of electricity come from the lab below.

**Props to anyone who can guess correctly who is down there...**


	9. The Spark

**Wow, some of you were dead on. Good job! **

Suddenly a yell came from the room as well, this one manly, but still in a panic.

"What are they doing here?" Holly said, her voice high with awareness and from being scared of what she just saw.

"I'm not sure. But we have to save them."

"Of course, but how? We can barely take care of ourselves, much less two others. Especially people who we care about."

Artemis nodded and crept forward to look over the railing to the sight below Holly pulled him back again.

"What do you think you are doing? You could be seen!"

"By who the person or-"

"Both! Now let me handle this. I'm smaller and I can hide easier."

Holly crawled to the end of the platform, leaning over the edge to get a better view.

Below was a lab, huge tubes of goo that looked similarly to large lava lamps cast a blue shadow onto the walls of the room. A scientist like person with enormous sunglasses that looked more like goggles stood beside a machine with a large on of switch.

But that's not what Holly and Artemis were focussed on before, no what they were concerned about were strapped to two tables in the middle of the room, being electrocuted.

Butler and Juliet.

Holly was surprised that Butler couldn't break free of the metal bonds connecting him to the table much like the ones with the aliens. But then again, their energy was being sapped by the currents of lightning strobing into them.

Holly took a deep breath as she leaned further into the room, careful not to let anyone see her. A normal person would strain to just catch a hint of what they were saying from how high she was up on the platform. But her Elvin ears picked up the statements quite clearly.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who sent you here?"

Juliet was about to say something, but Butler cut her off and made her silent from one stern look at the teen.

"Again, we don't know. We just appeared here. Now stop this! Or at least let the girl go."

The scientist left his space to circle around the pair, his hands clasped behind his back. Holly breathed a sigh of relief that he was away from the machine that was letting him hurt them. She was about to go down and stop him when she heard the scientist's next words and froze.

"Well then, I suppose that you don't know about the pair that have been killing the rest, do you?"

"No! We don't!"

"Of course you do! They are your accomplices, aren't they? You got captured and now they are killing off the rest of us. But they are in for a surprise when-"

Then Holly slipped, cursing herself for not being more careful. She bit her lip in order not to scream, but the platform did creak, causing the scientist to look up, but in the opposite direction.

Holly was sliding off the platform, about to fall 20 feet onto the cold metal floor beneath her when Artemis caught hold of her ankle.

He held her, trying to pull her up, but when gravity came into play, and not to mention Artemis's lack of strength, he couldn't, so all she could do was hang there, hoping that Artemis didn't lose his grip.

The scientist shook his head and continued, circling around them again. "Of course you do. I bet you know where they are this very moment."

That was when Butler looked up, when he saw Holly dangling over the side of the platform, his eyes widened, but they quickly went back to the scientist to not arouse suspicion. But not quick enough to where Juliet didn't see.

"Who are you?" Juliet voice rang out, her struggling increasing as he went up to her and stroked her face with his hand. She was trying to distracting him so Holly wouldn't appear in his line of vision.

"I am Dr. Frankenstein my dear."

Juliet turned away from his hand, "Well Doctor, what if I can tell you where my 'accomplices' are right now?"

"Oh?" The scientist said, circling again, this time only her table. His eyes never left her.

Juliet smirked, "Yeah, look up."

Dr. Frankenstein arched an eyebrow, "What-"

That was as far as he got before looking up. Artemis dropped Holly at that precise moment after Holly held up a thumbs-up sign so he could understand, even though he couldn't hear the conversation below.

Holly tumbled through the air, expertly landing feet first on top of the scientist. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

Holly got up, wiping some imaginary dirt off of her knees. She smirked as she looked up at Artemis and them down at the person she had just crumbled.

Artemis got up and walked down the staircase. "You ok Holly?"

She just shrugged, looking back at the unconscious scientist, "He's not."

"Umm, hello?" Juliet said, "We are still here people!"

"Oh, yeah." Holly said.

"How could we miss you?" Artemis said rhetorically.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and sat up once Holly freed her, going to Butler to free him. Once the manservant was on his feet, his instincts instantly kicked in.

"How did you get here Artemis? And what are we doing here?" He interrogated him, looking around the lab in unlike-Butler curiosity.

Holly shook her head, "That doesn't matter now,all that matters is that we get safely to the-"

Holly stopped mid-sentence when a part of the wall slid open, revealing that it was a hidden door leading to another room.

"I was wondering what the creature was." Artemis muttered.

Holly nodded and backed away as an ugly green, stitched-up monster stiffly walked through the hidden door. He was as big as Butler was, maybe even bigger. He moaned deeply and as soon as he could, swung his hand down low and slapped Holly across the side, easily swatting her to the other side of the room. She screamed as she smashed onto a table full of vials and beakers on top of it with all kinds of colorful liquids, and slid off.

The monster swung again, this time going for Artemis. The genius backed up and just when the monster was about to swing at him, Butler roundhouse kicked the monster in the head, causing the monster to fall to the floor.

But that didn't help much as the monster got up fairly quickly, a few stitches damaged on his face, but otherwise, the creature looked fine. It moved very slow and uncontrollably. It stood about 2 feet above Butler, and was very strong, although unintelligible that it couldn't say a word.

While Butler and Juliet tried there best to incapacitate the beast, Artemis went over to Holly, careful to stay away from all the broken glass.

Thankfully though, Holly wasn't harmed. It was a miracle only a shard had cut her right cheek. Although, she was unconscious from the impact.

"Holly, come on." Artemis whispered as he shook her shoulder. "Wake up, please."

Holly groaned, her eyelids fluttered open. "Whoa, I must be dead. Artemis Fowl just said 'please.'"

Artemis chuckled and shook his head. He helped Holly up and they walked around the lab table.

"And stay down this time!" Juliet yelled at the unconscious monster on the floor. Then she turned to Holly and gave her a huge hug.

"I can't believe I forgot about you!" She said, putting the elf down.

"Wait, you remember?" Artemis asked, eyebrow arched.

Juliet shrugged, "Everything. And Dom didn't even tell me anything." She said, nodding at Butler.

"Must be an affect of the book." Holly muttered. Artemis nodded.

Butler spoke up then, "Well, thank you for..." He gestured around the lab, "But, sir, if you don't mind me asking...why are we here?"

Artemis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story." He looked at Holly, who looked back at him guilty. "Too long."

Holly smiled and look at the Butlers, "So I guess we leave now. It's safer to go back to the study and figure this out."

Artemis nodded, "Most likely."

Butler looked over at his sister, "Am I the only one who thinks that this is crazy? And that we don't know the whole story?"

Juliet nodded, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of Artemis and Holly talking quietly. "Am I the only one who thinks that there is something going on between those two?"

Butler chuckled, putting his hand on her shoulder, whispering. "More than you know. Remember when Artemis was little and he went to go steal a lemur from a zoo? The story I told you?"

Juliet eyed him suspiciously, "Yeah, why?"

"Remember what I said about the two people in the gorilla cage?"

"I-I don't know Dom! You told me that story a long time ago!"

"Try and remember." Butler said, glancing at the pair in front of them, still talking to one another quietly, this time it looked as if they were arguing. Butler shrugged, it was normal between those two.

"Um, something about a few people in the cage. One being...mauled by the animal. Then..." Juliet gasped, her eyes lighting up, "Sparks, fairy sparks. I remember now! The girl kissed him! Oh-"

Butler clapped his hand over her mouth before she could scream. "Yes, and I'm not suppose to remember this. Luckily when our memories were erased and Artemis left me a tape to remember the fairies, that memory resurfaced. I told you when you were young before the memory got erased."

Juliet shook her head in shock, "Oh my Gosh!" She whispered excitedly.

That was when Artemis cleared his throat, giving Holly one last stare before turning to the siblings. "Ok, let's go."

They turned to leave and took a few steps to the staircase that led up to the door when the doctor got up and grabbed the one in the back.

Juliet's blue eyes widened as he pinned her arms other side and put a glass shard to her throat.

"One move, from any of you, and I'll kill her."

Holly turned around. She swapped looks with Butler and he nodded. She was the hostage negotiator.

Holly separated from the group, putting her hands up, her eyes looking at the doctor's. "Calm down and let the girl go. You've lost."

"Not yet." He snarled, pulling Juliet closer to him. She was going to kick his leg, but Holly gave her a look that stopped her. With the glass against her throat, hurting him or alarming him probably wasn't the best answer. "I have orders to kill anyone suspicious, and even if I can't kill all of you, I will kill her."

He tightened the hold he had on her, pressing the glass shard into her throat even more to the extent that her throat started bleeding.

"Orders from who?" Artemis said stepping from behind Holly.

"From the most powerful being in this place." The scientist cackled. "But I don't have to tell you who it is."

Suddenly Holly got an idea. She looked at Artemis and swapped a look at him. He nodded and looked at Butler, who looked up at the platform and nodded as well.

"Well, whomever it is, we can assume The Creature is very powerful, correct?" Artemis said, making sure the scientist was looking at him.

"Well...yes of course." The doctor said, grinning madly.

"And his orders were to kill anyone?"

Dr. Frankenstein sighed impatiently, "Haven't I said all of this already?" He shook his eyes, probably rolling his eyes under his goggles. "Yes."

Artemis looked up, smiling a bit.. "Could you say that you fall for the same old tricks all the time?" He said, pointing up.

The scientist looked up. When he saw Butler on top of the platform, his grip on Juliet loosened, but the glass stayed in its place.

"Make one move and I will kill her slowly and painfully." He said, his breaths quickening in panic.

He was about to say something else, but now that he was focused on Butler above him Holly took the arm that held the shard and took it away from Juliet neck, using the leverage from his arm to pull up and kick him in the throat. He fell to the floor holding hos throat.

"Who are you people?" He asked, scrambling back to the hidden doors behind him.

Artemis appeared behind him, blocking him. He looked down at the doctor, looking very intimidating, and narrowed his eyes. "We are people you shouldn't mess with. Now, go and tell your leader that."

He nodded vigorously, obviously wanting to leave now before he got hurt even more than a damaged windpipe.

Artemis walked a bit to the left and Dr. Frankenstein quickly ran into the back room, the hidden door closing and locking.

Juliet wiped some of the blood off of her throat. Butler fell down the platform above, landing on his feet. He turned to his sister to look over her wound.

"Nothing serious." He concluded and Juliet just nodded silently.

The group went up the stairs, the weight of everything that has happened finally coming down on them. Artemis and Holly went through the door first and walked a bit down the hallway before noticing that Butler and Juliet weren't with them.

They looked at each other before going back to the open door. Juliet and Butler were on the other side of it, but a blue see-through shield blocked them from leaving the room.

Holly was about to go back into the room when Artemis stopped her, staring at the two in the other room.

Butler and Juliet were becoming see-through as well, disappearing before the pair's very eyes. Soon...they were gone.

"What...the hell...was that?" Holly asked, still staring through the door.


	10. The Curse

Artemis looked at the threshold of the door. "I'm not sure. Maybe they went back to the manor."

"Maybe." Holly said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "But why couldn't they leave? And why didn't we go with them?"

"The questions just seem to be piling up." Artemis muttered.

"Like what happened to them." Holly said subconsciously.

"Or who their leader is." Artemis said as well.

"How do we get out of here?" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other, their eyes connecting, then they both looked away.

"What do we do now?" Holly whispered quietly, just loud enough for Artemis to barely hear.

He sighed, looking around. "Maybe they are in another room. And we still have to find a way to get out."

Holly nodded, "So, go through another door?"

Artemis flew a grim smile at the elf, "I believe so."

Holly closed her eyes, she didn't want to. Not now, not ever. But it was the best solution for getting out, or finding Butler and Juliet.

So Holly sighed as she headed over to another door. She thanked the Gods that they went in order from right to left instead of some random door as she opened the one in front of her.

Artemis's eyes widened, "Well, at least we know where we are." He said, shocked at what he was seeing before him.

"Yep." Holly said, popping the p.

They both looked up, shielding their eyes from the sun, to see the tip of a giant 3D triangle, more commonly known as...

"Pyramids. That's a pyramid." Holly said, shaking her head in confusion, and looking over at Artemis. "We're in Egypt. But that's a real place, what happened? Are we out of the book?"

Artemis shook his head, looking down at her, "No, I doubt it. It might be a real place, but we are still in the book. And furthermore..." The genius looked around, "There are no others around."

Holly looked around. As per usual, he was right. The pyramid in front of them was the only one as far as they could see. It wasn't that far, maybe just half a mile, but the temperature was at a scalding hot.

Holly led the journey to the lone pyramid, looking back frequently to see how Artemis was doing. Most of the journey he was fine, but when they were on the the last part of their trek, strange warm winds came out of nowhere.

Sand flew from the ground, getting into the pair's eyes. They covered them as best they could, but the sand was like glass, cutting into their skin. It didn't leave any marks, so Artemis and Holly weren't bleeding, but the sting of little pieces of sand digging into their flesh stopped them in their place.

Holly and Artemis tried to find each other in the sand swirling around them, but all they saw was a millisecond of yellow sand before they had to shut their eyes again.

Holly did her best to escape the never-ending sandstorm, but her best wasn't good enough apparently. She moved left and right but everywhere she went, sand was there. The elf was scared, she could say that for sure. She had no idea where Artemis was, and with a unknown monster running amuck in this land, it wasn't safe for her to be by herself.

Artemis, on the other hand, was stating calm in this situation. He read alot about sandstorms for the mission to find the fairy book in Cairo in case he fell upon one. The main thing to do was to stay where you were, and to not panic. So Artemis stayed where he was, trying to see Holly from where he was. Hopefully, she knew better.

But Holly didn't. Training for sandstorms didn't seem necessary in the academy when you had wings. Sure it was taught, but it was one of the very first things you were taught. You were only taught it once, and for Holly that was ages ago.

The storm picked up, making the pelting hurt alot more. Holly tried calling for Artemis, but everytime she opened her mouth, sand wedged itself in. Soon, Holly just gave up trying.

The sandstorm wasn't letting up, or at least not calming down one bit. Artemis sighed and stood up from where he sat down, his hair flying everywhere by the sand and the wind. His stomach lurched when he thought about the image of Holly being buried by pounds of sand.

He took a stiff step through the storm, his eyes closed and his arms spread out to detect anything around him.

Soon he felt something and that thing made a muffled scream when he wrapped his arms around it. He held onto it as the winds picked up even more and he fell to the ground, carrying whoever was in his arms with him. They stayed on the ground for some time until the storm gave way and stopped.

When Artemis knew that the sand had stopped flying, he opened his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Holly in his arms, and shook her.

"A-Artemis?!" she said, her eyes shooting open and jumping a foot into the air. At least, she would have jumped if she wasn't trapped in his arms just then.

He let her go and she stood up, trying to brush the dust off as he stood up as well. He coughed a few times before clearing his throat and looking at her intense mismatched eyes, reflecting his.

"Holly-"

She sighed before he could finish, "I know. Lets go to the pyramids." She turned and left, leading the way to the old brick building once again.

He bowed his head in defeat, Artemis's heart lurching at the missed opportunity of telling the elf how he really felt.

They walked up to the pyramid, Holly looked up at the top again, seeing the sun gleam off of it.

"Now how do we get in?" she said, looking around.

Artemis and Holly searched the entire perimeter, getting tired of the grainy bricks and sand. The pyramid was huge, granted, but nonetheless Artemis found the entrance.

"How did you-?" Holly asked, looking into the small entrance that open when Artemis pushed a certain brick into the building.

"Well, it was actually quite easy. The pyramids scale factor compared to-"

"Ok," holly said, putting her hands up to stop him, "I don't want to know."

They stood there for a while, staring down the door that led into a dark abyss. They didn't know what was down there so in the end they just looked at eac other.

"Well, ladies first." Artemis said, gesturing her to go before him.

Holly glared at him, "So gentlemen-like." She retorted.

The boy smirked, "Hey, you are the LEP trained captain."

The glare went away, replaced by a laugh and smile Artemis thought he would never see in this place. "Ok. How about we both go at the same time?"

Artemis leaned over to her, "That seems fair." He whispered.

Holly nodded and the pair turned to the opening. They nodded at eachother before entering the pyramid.

It was dark and very damp from what they could feel. There was a torch at the end of the wall and Artemis picked it up, about to turn around to face Holly with it, when he noticed something from the glow of the torch , on the wall.

"Holly? You might want to come look at this." He said, ushering her over.

"What?" She said, squinting to see what Artemis wanted her to see. When she did, she gasped. Her eyes went wide and she stepped back, her hand going to her mouth.

On the walls, where hieroglyphics were meant to be, were other symbols. Symbols they both knew by heart.

"Gnommish." Holly whispered, putting her hand on the markings delicately. She turned away suddenly, looking at Artemis. "But, this doesn't make any sense. Everything here, everyone...they speak English."

"I'm not sure." Artemis confessed. "At least we can read it."

Holly nodded, turning to look at the familiar symbols again. She read few words before she heard Artemis behind her.

"What?" He whispered, and suddenly his back was against the wall, his face even paler if that was possible. "Mother? Father? What are you-?"

Holly was confused at first, why would Artemis be acting this strangely to his parents. But then she saw them. They walked like normal, but with their arms extended at them. Their eyes a piercing red, glowing through the dark room.

Holly's breath quickened as she backed up against the wall too. The pair tried to get as far away from the human adults as possible, but with the wall behind them, it was no use.

Artemis's mind was scrambled, he couldn't hurt his parents, and Holly knew that as well. What were they going to do?

Suddenly, Angeline grabbed Holly's arms, holding them behind her. Holly was about to perform an evasive maneuver when she caught Artemis's eye. He shook his head, giving Holly a pleading look as Artemis Senior grabbed his son's arms, holding them like Angeline held Holly's.

Soon a panel opened in the wall opposite of them, and three figures walked through. They were wrapped in cloth and there eyes were red as well, just a deeper, darker shade. The room seemed to get darker as they entered.

"What are you doing here?" The figure in the middle asked, raising an arm and pointing its hand at Artemis. "What do you want?"

"You don't seemed to be as informed as some of the others we have dealt with." Artemis sneered.

The figure sighed, opening its mouth to let some sand fall from its old abyss. He tilted it head to the right, his eyes glowing more and more as he walked towards the boy.

When he was right in front of Artemis, the being grabbed Artemis's shoulders, pulling his upper half near him. The monster's mouth opened and a swirl of sand flew from it, landing into Artemis's.

Artemis gasped and stuttered as he fell onto the ground, clutching his throat and appeared to be choking. The figure turned to Holly and crouched to get a better angle. This time, he grabbed her face, pulling her towards him. His mouth opened slightly and Holly smirked, head butting the being right in the face.

The creature stumbled back in shock, cloth flying in the air. Holly stepped back, crushing Angeline's foot with her own. She howled in pain as she side kicked Artemis Senior into a wall and turned to the beings. Luckily, there was another torch on the wall.

Unfortunately, the three beings stood in the middle of her and that torch. Holly looked over at Artemis, he wasn't doing so good. His eyes were turning black and red as they started to glow. He grew pale again, and now he wasn't breathing.

Holly took a deep breath and looked at the three figures. One of them came up to her, but these creatures were slow. She punched one in the gut and jumped on top of its head once it was bent over. She flipped in the air, landing on her feet on the other side of the beings.

They roared in rage as they advanced on her, but Holly was too quick. She jumped and grabbed the torch before turning to face them again.

She swung at the one on the left, and his rags went into flames. He fell onto his knees as he burned up and soon he was nothing but ashes. All Holly could do was stare before she remembered what was going on around her and did the same to the other two.

When the one in the middle burned, Artemis took his hand off of his throat. He sat up and shook his head, using the wall to support him as he tried to stand up. Holly ran over to help him more.

"Are you ok Artemis?" She asked as he brushed off some dirt.

"Yes, I believe so. Although, I cannot say the same for my parents." He looked over at them. Artemis Senior was just getting up while Angeline had just stopped hopping from the pain in her foot.

"Oh, we're alright Arty." She said, looking at the elf in amazement. "You must be Holly." She said, smiling.

All Holly could do was stare dumbfounded. "Artemis...What did you do?" She said, turning to the evil genius.

"We can talk about that later," Artemis said nervously, "Right now, let's focus on getting back to the door."

Holly grumbled slightly, going to the hatch that led outside and going through it. Artemis Senior was still staring at the girl as she left. "You have some serious explaining to do Artemis."

He sighed, "Yes father, I know. But for now, holly is right, we have to get to safety."

They exited the pyramid and soon found the door as there weren't any sandstorms blocking their way. As Artemis and Holly stepped out, the same thing with Butler and Juliet happened. Artemis just looked at Holly.

"Don't you think we should go back in and try to stop that?" She asked, staring at the two disappearing adults.

Artemis shook his head, "I believe that they are back at the manor, or at least going back."

"Alot of risk falling onto a theory, don't you think?" She said, looking at him in disbelief. "You know something. Spill it."

Artemis sighed, smirking and shaking his head. "You didn't have time to read the Gnommish on the walls. It said that the humans will return when their work is done." He gestured to what was happening, "Voila."


	11. The Meltdown

**Hey guys. I know, I know. I am soooooo late. and I am so sorry. But a couple of days ago, my brother got rushed to the hospital. I have tried not to leave his side since, so the only time I can write is when he is asleep or taking some tests.**

**Since the doctors have no idea what is going on with him, I cannot give you an exact date on when i will get back on track. I will however finish this story hopefully by the 15th of November. I will be posting as soon as I get them finished, so please excuse any errors in my writing. **

**Furthermore, I am starting a new contest as soon as I finish this and announce the winner. Im so sorry for the late updates and everything, I really am trying and I hope you can understand what I am going through right now. **

"Ok, so at least that answers one question, but why we're they here in the first place?" Holly asked, very confused, as they walked to the next door.

Artemis looked back at the two doors that had held his friends and family. "Maybe the book took in everyone in the manor. We just stayed in the study because we have fairy in both of us." He looked over at Holly, his green eye sparkling and contrasting with his normal blue one.

"Maybe their leader brought them here." Holly said grimly.

"Well, I have a feeling that if we keep hurting his 'soldiers' he-" Holly cast his a glare, "Or she, will confront us about it."

Holly's eyes softened, but we're still in a panic. If they took out the leader, then it would be easier to find a way out.

Artemis opened the door, waiting for a surprise, a flash of light, a shadow, anything. But all he got was a warm breeze fly through his hair and the pleasant smell of flowers.

Holly's eyebrows furrowed as she looked onto the scenery. It was a magnificent garden. Flowers and shrubs forming the shape. But Artemis and Holly could see that the main image in this was the statues.

Statues, statues, and more statues. They were everywhere. Big small, large, tall, thin, all sorts just placed everywhere and all around, going so far into the horizon until you couldn't see anymore.

But the main purpose of these statues...they were people. All people, and they all had so much detail in their facial features and clothes, it was almost as if they were real.

Instead of the Sun shining down on them, Artemis and Holly were greeted by a dark cloudy sky, gloomy and full of despair.

Holly went up to one of the statues, feeling the cold marble and granite and other pieces of stone against her finger tips.

Artemis inspected another. How it be so...life like was remarkable. But then he turned to Holly, remembering something about what he had studied earlier in life. But by the time he was about to say it, the demon was already there, ready to strike by the left side of Holly.

"Holly! Watch out!" He yelled, diving for her and they both fell to the ground. He covered her eyes with his hand and closed his eyes shut tight.

"Artemis! What's going on?" She said, starting to pry his hand off of her eyes.

"In Greek mythology, one of the most famous and powerful demons was a monster named-"

"Medusa." They heard the long, slowed, stretched out word beside them. The voice was raspy and horrifying, almost like it would turn you to stone just by hearing it instead.

Artemis was suddenly torn from Holly's side, sliding over hard into one of the shrubs behind him. Holly closed her eyes immediately after she realized that Artemis wasn't there and she was pulled from her spot on the green, luscious grass.

Holly was pulled to her feet, too frightened to even think about moving. She could hear the sounds of snake hissing circle around her. She suddenly desperately wanted to open her eyes, blaming it on her police curiosity.

"Oh, come now little one." A suddenly soothing voice in her mind said. Holly almost melted at the sound of it. Her mother, her comforting words and caring voice filled her mind. "Open your eyes. Everything will be okay now. Nothing will happen."

Holly swayed at the sound of her mother's voice in her head. Memories of her flooded back into her mind. Holly smiled and sighed contentedly, ready to do as she was told and to open her eyes.

As the voice goaded her into doing exactly what the monster wanted, what the monster was reflecting into her head, tricking her into thinking it was her mother's voice, Artemis could only sit and listen with his eyes were still shut firmly tight.

But as soon as he heard Holly sigh, he knew he had to do something. He had read about Medusa getting into the minds of others, tricking them into hearing the voice of their most wanted to get them to see her, for her to turn them into statues. He remembered the look of terror and fear in all the statues in the place and shuttered, not wanting to even imagine what Holly would look like.

"Its all lies Holly." Artemis said, trying to help her out and to persuade her from whatever voice was in her head. "Don't listen to it, listen to me."

"Shut up," The raspy voice hissed. The hissing of snakes dramatically got louder as she bent down next to him, whispering in his ear: "It would be a shame to have to kill her than turn her. I would absolutely love to have another fairy in my collection."

"You wouldn't dare." Artemis challenged.

"Try me." She gasped, her snarling getting viciously atrocious. She stood up, going back over to Holly.

The voice of her mother in her head was getting more demanding and stronger. All Artemis could do was pray she didn't open her eyes as he listened for any screaming or heavy breathing. All it was now was the sighing and sounds of amusement coming from Holly.

Finally, Artemis couldn't stand it anymore, just sitting there, not doing anything. He got up slowly, so the monster didn't see him and circled around, so Medusa's back was to him and he could open his eyes.

Holly was smiling wide, and Artemis paused. He felt a surge of feelings go through him, but he quickly shook them away, moving forward with his plan.

Artemis side stepped to the right slowly, his breathing seeming to stop as he did so. He stared at the monster and Holly, but he didn't look where he was going.

When he was about to pull Holly out of her trance and close his eyes again, he fell into a statue. It wobbled a bit and toppled over, even though Artemis tried to steady it. It was just to heavy.

It shattered into a million pieces when it hit the ground, the sound of it breaking reverberating throughout the garden.

Medusa looked his way before he could close his eyes. Her pale skin conflicted with the mat of green snakes upon her head. She had white slits for eyes and the fangs in her mouth were razor sharp.

Artemis was ready to turn to stone as he saw her, tending his body and almost screaming at her hideousness. But then he realized...He wasn't turning. A golden glow sprang around him, it looked as though it was protecting him. He looked over at Holly and his brows wrinkles in frustration. Nothing was happening to her. Perhaps it only had affect when he looked at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Open your eyes my daughter." The voice said in her mind. Holly was about to, but then her mind was set back onto the right track.

'No!' The voice inside her head told her. 'It isn't true! It's a trick, it has to be. Holly, you know better.'

Holly shook her head, her eyes still closed. Then she heard Artemis's voice, it was telling her to open her eyes as well. But Holly just clenched her eyes tighter. She knew it was a trick.

But in reality, Artemis was telling her to open her eyes, all the while he backed up as the monster stalked up to him. Her talons hung at her sides, twitching and eager to strike.

Soon, Artemis had backed up to the hedges. He looked back, they were tall and even if Artemis could jump or do any physical skill, it was too tall for that.

She hissed, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter as she forced more fuel at Artemis, to no avail. She growled in anger and turned back to Holly, better to try with her than have a stare down with a emotionless boy.

But Artemis wasn't having any of that. He wouldn't let her get to Holly, not if his life depended on it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While everything was happening on the outside, Holly was having a battle of her own. Her brain told her to open her eyes, but her heart didnt want her to. What was she to do? She then heard Artemis yell in pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis had to keep Medusa distracted. He glared at the being, "You think I will just leave you alone if you turn away? Think again." He sneered.

She turned around slowly, her white eyes slanting into rage. She advanced on him, snarling and growling along the way. "Fine." She roared, "I'll just have to kill you. Such a shame, you are such a wanted person for master. Or should I say you were?" She smirked horribly, her hand coming down and slapping him across the face. Her nails went into it, leaving bloody hashes on his right cheek.

Artemis yelled in pain, bending over and clutching at his cheek.

She turned around, mumbling something about taking care of the brat later. She went back to Holly. This time, to make it stronger, she put her hands up, letting them hover over her temples.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Holly heard Artemis's scream, she decided that it couldn't be fake, what she was hearing was Artemis.

But then her mother's voice got louder, demanding to open her eyes. Begging for it.

Holly felt so confused and conflicted. Everyone was telling her to open her eyes, but she was telling herself not to. Her whole career was based on what she felt inside, what she wanted to do, not what other people wanted her to do. For once in her life, she just wanted to know what was right, dire the consequences. And then her mind snapped from all the voices screaming at her, everyone she loved telling her to open her eyes, but herself telling her not to. She collapsed onto the ground in a screaming fit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Medusa smirked evilly as she watched the girl collapse onto the grass screaming. Her plan had worked, and now that she was going insane, she was no longer a threat.

As soon as Artemis watched Holly scream and fall on the grass, he felt a surge of rage go through him. He collected himself from the ground and woozily got up. He glared at the monster, and she smiled wickedly.

"You are in too much pain and confusion to attack me." She rasped. "My venom disorients the victim, causing so much pain they wish, beg even, for death."

It was true, Artemis was in pain. His cheek stung like crazy and he could feel himself blacking out. But he couldnt, not now. She would surely kill Holly. He didnt care about the supposed "Bounty" the leader had on him, he just needed to save her.

he tried to lunge at her, but his movements were slowed down from the poison. His head hurt tremendously and he felt as though he was going to die right then and there, but he took a few breaths.

He tried a new tactic. Instead of trying to hurt the creature, try to get Holly out of the door. Its not like anyone was here, and as far as he could see there was nothing here about getting out of the book.

He fake-lunged at the being, swerving to the left like he was going to attack her there. But instead he went to the right, for scooped her up in his arms, his head still pounding and himself going unconscious. But he needed to get them out of there.

His head spun, and soon Artemis realized that he had no idea where he was going. He heard the being yelling behind them, yelling and screaming a fit, but he didnt know where the door was. He squinted, knowing that was the way to get the best results, and looked around. It took a moment and in which, the monster was catching up, but Artemis finally saw it. It was only about 30 feet from where he was now. He scrambled to it, Holly still screaming in his arms and clutching her head in agony, and threw it open. He slammed it shut right when Medusa had gotten there.

That was all he knew before he passed out from the sudden pain rising from him, and the adrenaline leaving his body.


	12. The Hollow

**Ok, so my brother is out of the hospital now. Still don't know what's wrong with him though, but that isn't going to stop me from writing. I will never stop writing, no matter what. **

**So, anyway, I should have the 13th chapter up by the end of tomorrow. Wow...my first multi chapter story complete-well almost complete.**

**Sorry if you think Artemis is showing a bit too much much sibling love. I did write half of this in the hospital. **

Holly groaned as the voices in her head quieted. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes tentatively. She looked at the mist-covered ground and then across the room at the only other living thing there. Or well, almost living.

She scrambled to an unconscious Artemis, looking him over when she got there. She couldn't really tell if he was alright or not from the dim lit hallway. She looked down to the door she knew held the study and then back at Artemis. She drew in a giant breath as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him towards the study.

Although she was a trained officer, Holly was so exhausted and hurt that it took a long while to get there. She had to stop completely sometimes and wait until the pain subsided. Artemis didn't move the entire time she did this. Not a twitch, moan, or even a groan.

When Holly finally got to the study, she opened the door and pulled Artemis in. She didn't even bother trying to sit him on a chair or anything, just left him on the floor before she started pacing.

She had no magic. She had no help. There were two doors left out there, could she go through them herself?

And Artemis, what happened to him? He was scratched along his face, but the wound didn't seem infected. Then again, Medusa was not only a monster, she was demonic. Its would be easy for her to make it seem like it was just a ordinary scratch when it really was deadly.

After a while of thinking and pacing, Holly's emotions got the best of her and she lost all feelings in her legs, falling by Artemis's side. She laughed bitterly, she was a LEP officer and here she was, showing weakness over something that could be nothing.

But no, Artemis was hurt. He should have woken up by now. She put her head in her hands. At least she knew how Artemis felt when she had almost died, this complete emptiness that fell upon her.

She shook her head subconsciously, he didn't know. He didn't love her the way she loved him. He had always viewed her as a friend, not a lover. Even when they kissed back in time, she knew she had to stop him and stop herself from ever doing that again because it wasn't fair to him. He did not love her.

Holly put her hand on his face, cupping his left cheek. She leaned down, hoping he wasn't so far gone that he didn't feel her lips against-

And that was when Artemis moved suddenly. Holly kept back, her hand going down and her head leaning back up when just when his eyes fluttered open.

"H-Holly?" Artemis asked brightly, trying to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Stop Artemis." She whispered, putting her hand on his chest to stop him from coming up any further. "You were just attacked, you should rest. You must feel terrible."

Artemis's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Honestly Holly, I'm fine. The poison in Medusa's wound must have gone away once we left."

"Yes, but unfortunately you are still hurt." Holly persisted.

"Yes." Said Artemis, smirking his usual vampire way, "But so are you. Now, Captain Short, if you would so kindly take your hands off of me and let me up."

Holly blinked a few times before realizing what he meant. She stood up, removing her hand from his chest in the process and going to the other end of the room and sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Holly?" Artemis said after a while. He noticed that she was quiet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Artemis." She said shakily, avoiding his gaze, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Then look at me Holly." Artemis said, slightly hurt by the way she was acting. When she didn't he shook his head and strode over to her. He knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump. She looked over at him, eyes glistening. Artemis smiled kindly.

"Holly, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, and we can't stop now." He said gently.

Holly shook her head, "But you almost died-" she turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"And you almost died too!" He countered, his kind voice faltering a bit, making Holly jump. "At least now you know how I felt!"

"Artemis, this is different..." The elf trailed off, unsure what to say.

"How? How is this different Holly?" He caught her chin, turning her head so she would look at him deeply in his eyes. "Holly..." He whispered to her. "It doesn't matter now, I'm alright, you're alright. We need to keep going."

She nodded, startled by his voice and actions as she got up. He stood as well and they walked to the door leading to the hallway once again.

The hallway seemed to be lighter this time, even though the both of them were in the darkest of moods. There were only two left, so Artemis gestured to the one on the right. It didn't matter, as it was a fifty-fifty chance of them getting home or not.

Holly took a very deep breath as she opened the door. They both braced themselves as the door revealed what was on the other side.

It seemed as though it was a village. Not like Salem, this was more of a town than a market. More children roamed the streets and the people were in no rush and smiled alot more. The odd pair smiled, this seemed like it was the best of the doors yet.

The sun was seeing in the horizon as Artemis and Holly wandered through the streets. Kids were laughing and smiling and running around, there were a few merchants on the streets but not as many adults and grim faces as Salem had.

Soon an alarm rang out as the sun had just disappeared, making the buildings around them grow dark and dim. The children immediately stopped what they were doing and went inside at the sound of the bell.

All except one child.

"Beckett?" Artemis said unsure if it was him or not at first. But as he looked at Holly and she nodded, their pace became faster. Soon the blonde haired, blue eyes child came more into focus as Artemis and Holly sped towards the young boy. "Beckett!" He repeated.

Beckett turned around, his eyes wide and tearful. Artemis's heart lurched at the sight and the want to protect his younger sibling.

"Artemis!" The boy yelled running up to his older brother. Artemis embraced the young toddler, closing his eyes and thanking the gods he was alright. But then a thought struck him as he set Beckett down.

"Where is Myles, Beckett?" Holly asked, the question that was forming in Artemis's mind before.

Beckett just shrugged, "I dunno. He was with Me before but then he just went away." The innocent boy looked around in confusion as though just wondering how he got there. "Who are you?" He asked Holly, pointedly staring at her ears.

"It doesn't matter right at this moment Beckett." Artemis said, putting his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "All that matters is that you are alright. Now we have to go and find Myles before it gets too dark."

That was when Holly pulled him aside, their feet shuffling across the abandoned stone patterns below them. "We? Are you sure it's ok to bring him along? You know how dangerous these monsters came be Artemis." Holly whispered softly so Beckett wouldn't hear them.

Artemis sighed and nodded. "True, but I don't want him to leave my sight." He said that with equal volume Holly had at that moment, his eyes never leaving Beckett.

Holly sighed, knowing that there was no reason to fight with him over this. "Fine, but if your brother, either one of them, is scarred for life for seeing a Freak of Nature then don't yell at me."

Artemis smirked crookedly, "'Freak of Nature' Holly? That's how you are going to put it?"

She shrugged, turning back to Beckett. "That's what they are." She muttered.

Beckett was being scared at that point. Who wouldn't be if they were alone in a mysterious place, where no one knew what was going on? Granted, now that Artemis was here it was alot better, but Myles was still missing.

Holly seem to ignore the fact that Beckett was the one who opened the book in the first place. He was only a small child and he didn't know any better.

"Was Myles here with you Beckett?" Artemis asked gently, as to not scare him more.

"When we first arrived yes, but then we split up to 'cover more ground' like he said. That was a long time ago and I haven't seen him since."

"Do you know where he went?" Holly asked.

Beckett gave her a quizzical look, then looked over at Artemis. "Is she your girlfriend Artemis?" He blurted out.

Artemis's eyes must have doubled in size as he heard what his brother said. "Umm, no Beckett. She is just a really good friend of mine."

Holly's heart fell at the words. Her suspicions were correct, he didn't love her, he only thought of her as a friend.

"Now, Beckett. She was asking you a question. Where did Myles go?"

Beckett seemed to have to concentrate to remember. "I...think he went to the edge of the town, near the woods."

Artemis nodded as he looked over at Holly. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over and she was looking at the dirt on the ground with unfocused eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up, a startled expression covering her face. His eyes asked the question "are you alright?"

Holly nodded, understanding what Artemis was asking. He nodded and stood up from his crouched position before.

He looked around until he saw the exit to the village. It wasn't quite hard to find, since no one was there. Cold wind gusted through the atmosphere, making all of them shiver.

When they reached the outskirts of town, Holly looked to find an oak tree or an acorn. But it seemed as though this place had everything but. Holly sighed as they scoped the outside of the forests for any sign of Myles.

Suddenly, Artemis heard something. A cry for help. It was small, barely audible, but Holly heard it more clearly.

"Myles." She breathed. Before she even finished the word, Artemis was off through the woods. Holly and Beckett were right behind him as they tried to navigate themselves through the thick forest.

It was suddenly very hot in the woods, as though someone had lit a fire that had spread around them. It was caused by the anticipation in the air, the breath holding because of the inevitable.

Soon, a clearing came into view as the cries became their loudest. As Artemis went through the trees and into the clearing, he yelled in surprise. It led to a cliff, overlooking a very big and wide river.

Artemis was going so fast and so nervously that he barely could stop himself from falling off the cliff. It was Holly who stopped him, pulling his arms back so he spun around.

When he stopped his gaze was automatically on Holly's mismatched eyes. His gaze softened and he smiled until he remembered that his brother still needed him.

Artemis turned around, trying hard to hear the sounds of Myles cries over the rushing of the current. But as it turned out, he didn't have to hear it. He could see it right then and there.

To the right there was a bridge over the water. It was a very old bridge, but it seemed sturdy nonetheless. On it was Myles, standing completely still for some reason. He looked over the edge, crying out for help.

And as soon as they stopped, they were off again, making their way through the forest. Very soon, maybe even too soon, they came across the dirt road that winded up to the bridge.

Artemis and Holly looked over at each other, and then at Beckett to see how he was doing. As nervous and scared as he was, he still had tome to stare distractedly at a butterfly flying around him.

They walked cautiously until they could see the bridge. It creaked and moaned as they step foot onto it, but no one paid any attention to that as they rushed over to Myles, Artemis looking him over for any injuries before embracing both of his little brothers before Myles could say anything.

"Artemis, someone was after me!" Myles said, eyes wide.

"Well, whoever it was, they aren't after you anymore."

"Artemis you don't unders-" Myles tried to say, but he was cut off by a scream to the right of them.

And the sound of a horse.

Holly screamed when she saw what was coming. A midnight black horse with glowing red eyes came from out of nowhere from the right. It's hooves barley made any sound as it came upon the bridge, as though the horse was made for the eerie, old bridge.

But the horse wasn't the most shocking feature of this being. No, it was far from that small detail. The rider of the horse was dressed in all black, a purple cloak sitting upon his shoulders. But instead of a head in the middle of those shoulders...

There was nothing.

A pumpkin was in the riders hand, carved in a traditional jack-o-lantern style. The glowing smile seemed to move as the sound coming from the glowing mouth laugh maliciously.

Holly scrambled back to join the others, her eyes never leaving the being before them. The world seemed to stand still as the rider looked them over with the pumpkin.

Then the horse whinnied and reared back, standing on it s hind legs menacingly.

That was when Holly came out of her shocked stupor, finally finding her legs as she got up, pulling at Artemis's arm and causing him to jolt back into focus as well. The boys were in the middle of Artemis and Holly as they ran to the left. It was never noticed before, but the left held a old burial site, fog covering most of the atmosphere as they were included by it.

They ran through the fog blindly as the Horseman followed them. Artemis and Holly looked back only to find a Jack-o-lantern smile staring back at them through the fog.

Their breaths became short and fast as they sped up, but it was impossible to outrun a horse.

The fog cleared soon and they were on another dirt road, this one leading back to town. Artemis and Holly paused for a moment before hearing a wicked laugh behind them cackling and began to run again.

They were coming upon the town when all of a sudden flames came from behind. The pumpkin flew past them, leaving the Horseman and shattering on the ground in front of them.

They all screamed, rearing back and seeing the Horseman sheath his sword, the metal glistening in the moonlight.

Although there were no more crackles and maniacal laughing, the sword was just as threatening. The group was running again, but this time a problem came right when they reached town.

Artemis knew that as long as they got through the door, Beckett and Myles would be alright. But he didn't suspect to look back all of a sudden and see that Myles had fallen.

Myles had tripped over a stone, having the same endurance as his older brother, unlike Beckett. Luckily the Horseman wasn't that close at the time.

Holly saw the fall before Artemis surprisingly enough. She didn't think twice before rushing to his side, helping the young boy up. That was when Artemis looked back...

...And also when things went terribly wrong.

Although the Horseman was behind, he was fast enough to catch up to the two. Myles was already running back to Artemis when he caught up, but that left Holly unguarded.

The Horseman snatched Holly up, pinning her arms to her side as she struggled with all her might.

Artemis stopped then and there, ushering the boys to keep on going. "Holly!" He yelled, his voice cracking from everything that was going on.

Holly couldn't say a thing as the Horseman reared back, taking Holly with him as they disappeared into the night.


	13. The Death

**Ok, wow. My first multi-chapter story complete! That's...wow. **

**Anyway, to the story! **

13 Days: Ch. 13

It took Artemis a while to put together what had happened. Once he did, his stomach twisted and he felt as though his heart had fallen out. He stood there staring until Beckett pulled on his sleeve.

"Artemis?" Beckett asked, his eyes still wide and tearful. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Beckett, you saw what happened." Myles said before Artemis found his voice. "She was taken. The most probable place for her captor to bring her would be to the person who hired him."

You could just tell Beckett was going to send a comment back, most likely upsetting Myles and starting an argument between the two.

But before that happened, Artemis snapped back into his senses. "Myles." He scolding, giving the young boy a look that told him to stop. Myles gulped and did so immediately.

Artemis looked back at the door and then the way the Horseman took Holly. He sighed, Myles was right. The Horseman couldn't be the Leader of the dark book. No, whoever was had to actually have a head.

Artemis sighed once again and shook his head. She was gone, and there was nothing he could have to done to stop that.

Still...her face, stunned with fear, burned in his head. The image held as he guided his siblings over to the door, looking over his shoulder constantly.

He watched his brothers disappear in the blue light, and quickly turned to the final door in the hallway. He didn't even pause or think twice as he barged through the door.

His anger rose when he took a look around. He saw that he was in a throne room. Gold lines the walls and the floor carvings, not to mention the elegant chair that stood high on a pedestal, stairs going up to it.

Yep, this had to be where the leader of this place was. The question now was: where was this ruler?

"Hello Artemis." A cold voice travelled from the throne. Artemis looked back to it to see that the formerly empty chair now had an occupant.

His hair was black, slicked back and on ice white skin. His eyes a dark black, making his pupils blend into the color. The creature smirked at the genius.

"Where's Holly?" Artemis demanded, his fists clenching by his side.

"Oh, so straight forward." The icy being said, standing from his chair and going down the steps toward Artemis. "I've been looking forward to this Artemis."

"How do you know my name?" He said when the monster got down to his level of floor.

"I know everything about you Artemis Fowl." He said, circling the boy, "Why, I brought you here."

"The book-"

"Who do you think controls the book?" The being sneered, stopping by the left side of Artemis. But he soon chuckled, shaking his head. "But no matter. I don't have time to answer your imbecilic questions."

Artemis smirked, "You plan on killing me, that's the whole point of bringing everyone here."

The monster smiled, showing his glistening white fangs in the dim lights. "Go on." He ushered.

"Butler, Juliet, Mother, Father, Beckett, Myles, Holly, and Myself. 8 people..." Artemis said, eyes scrunched in concentration.

"That's right."

"You brought them here to kill them. That's how you escape the book, kill a soul to release a...Well, do you have souls?" Artemis shook his head at his own question. "But what doesn't make sense is that there are eight people, but 10 beings."

"Well, nightmare is already real in the world. And zombies..." The creature paused, trying to find a,way to put it. "Well, what good would they be? Running around like gorillas, screeching and infecting the population we want to destroy."

"You are a vampire aren't you?" Artemis asked.

"What gave me away?" The vampire replied sarcastically, smirking and revealing a fang. He started pacing in front of Artemis, who hadn't moved since he noticed him in the very beginning.

"I will tell you Artemis. It would be very..." The creature stopped to lick his lips, "...satisfying for you to give your life to me, on your own free will and choice."

Artemis laughed bitterly at his words, "And why in Frond's name would I do that?"

The vampire smirked, "Because I have...leverage."

The being snapped his fingers and a cloud of dark smoke appeared in the corner of Artemis's right eye. When it cleared, Artemis had to take a step back in shock.

Two minions appeared in the smoke. Their eyes were unfocused and they held something in the middle of them.

That "thing" was Holly. She was gagged with her hands tied behind her back, struggling in the minions stone hard grip. Her eyes went wide when they saw Artemis, darting back and forth from him to the vampire and trying to say something. Although, it only came out in loud muffles.

"Holly..." Artemis whispered, his eyes shutting tight at once, stopping the oncoming tears. But no, he was Artemis Fowl. He could save them both.

"So, I'll make a deal with you Artemis." The being said, looking at Artemis while Artemis stared at Holly. "You give yourself up willingly, and I'll let her go. Free from the book, out of this cursed prison."

"And if I don't?" Artemis countered, trying his best to stay focused and intimidated. "If I fight you?"

"Then I'll kill her, letting you live out eternity in this cage to stare at her rotting corpse and regret what you refused."

Holly stopped struggling for a second, staring at the monster and gaping through her gag at his words.

The vampire just smirked and strutted over to her. "Oh yes, so either way, I'll be free. It's just the matter of who will be free with Me."

He then hooked a finger through her gag, pulling it down so it would hang around her neck and she could talk, but she just turned her head away, defiantly telling him that she wasn't going to talk.

"Very well then." He said, putting the cloth back in place. "I suppose you two should have some time to think about this. Or rather you Artemis. So I will tell you both a little...story. Or well, tell you both your fears."

Holly looked up at that. Her struggles started again, now more than ever. Her eyes grew alarmed as she shook her head vigorously. The being just laughed cruelly.

"You had your chance to talk already my dear. Now it is my turn."

He walked up to Artemis, starting to pace in front of him again, but this time looking at the genius. "Her fear, her weakness, is that of being hurt by you. Being hurt all because of her defiance to a certain event. Although, what it is...I can't tell for some reason."

He then stalked up to her Holly again. This time, her eyes gleaming with tears as she shook her head weakly.

He smirked nastily. "Artemis's fear is losing you. Then being blamed by it, being blamed that it was all his fault, that he never cared." He looked back at Artemis, who was trying to keep a brave face, then back at Holly. "But the best part? Is that there's a reason behind these fears." The vampire shrugged. "A reason that you will never know." He turned around quickly, turning Holly's head forcefully and sinking his teeth into her flesh.

"No!" Artemis yelled, leaving the spot was he was for once and catching Holly as she fell from the minion's grip.

"Ah, yes. You see, the thing that people always get wrong in books and movies? Is that our bites kill." The vampire mused, disappearing already from sight. He snapped his fingers again quickly and the minions disappeared. "I should leave you too alone." He said, leaving completely.

Artemis wasn't even listening to what he said, didn't even care that he was roaming the real world now. He was just holding Holly, eyes gathering tears. He stroked her hair, as if that would bring her back.

But no, Holly was gone. Gone forever.

He took off her gag and untied her hands, letting them fall by her side. He breathed deeply to stop the oncoming sobs.

He didn't know how long he stayed like this, but he didn't really care. Suddenly, he stopped holding her and laid her down on the ground, staring at her from there. Her cold, lifeless body still as stone and his eyes letting the tears falling from them.

"Hey, soldier." He suddenly heard a soft voice say to the right of him. He jumped up and spun around, looking to see who it was.

"Kori, how-" Artemis started. But she put her hand up, silencing him, and walked over.

She took a deep breath as she took a look at Holly, as if she actually knew the elf, that she actually met her before. "It's not your fault Artemis." She whispered, looking up at him, "You didn't have any say in any of this."

"I could have stopped him." Artemis murmured, looking at Holly sadly.

Kori shook her head. "How could you? You had no control over the situation." Then she shook her head and whispered: "Even I couldn't help in all of this."

"What are you talking about? How are you even-" he said, looking up and stopping when he saw that she wasn't there.

"I'm going crazy." He said, dropping to his knees and going back to looking at Holly.

"No you're not, stranger." He heard from the left suddenly. Though this time, he only looked up. George was standing right to the left of him, looking down at Holly. "If anything but."

"How?" Artemis asked, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to stop his imagination from taking over his system.

But George was real, and Kori wasn't imaginary. "What's going on?" He demanded.

George smiled sadly and shook his head. "Who do you think helped you through all of this? Even at first, distracting those things you called 'aliens.' I distracted them so you two could escape."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Artemis said, anger rising again. He stood up, looking George dead in the eye.

"Then at the castle." George continued, ignoring Artemis completely. "The stairs. Did you really think that it could originally do that? I was helping you through everything."

"Not everything, Kori-"

"Kori is me!" George said, before disappearing altogether.

"And they both are me." A calm voice said from behind. A very familiar voice. Artemis swung around, startled by who he thought it was.

And his suspicions were correct as he looked up and saw Julius Root staring back.

"Julius..." He started, but he was at loss of words. "How..."

"How did I get here?" He completed, going up and crouching next to Artemis, not even phased by the look of Holly. "It's a long story."

"Tell me Root." Artemis said sternly, looking at him and then Holly.

The elf sighed, beginning his story, "When I died, I got to see this very moment, Holly dead, and what you two had been through to get to that. Then I was given a choice, spend my life in eternal peace, or live it out here and wait. Wait until you two came and it led to this." He gestured around him, "I guess my choice is obvious."

"Why? There's nothing we can do! She's dead..." Artemis looked away, not able to go on at the moment.

Root put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "There is something we can do. That's why I came here. Remember when she was about to die before? By the werewolf?"

"Did you save her too? Can you do that here?" Artemis said, looking at Julius, eyes full of hope.

But to his dismay, the ex-commander just shook his head. "No, that wasn't me. You saved her, and you can save her now."

"What? How? What did I do?"

"Try and remember." He said, "You are the genius."

He looked down at Holly. "I was so sad...upset. I don't know what I did, how my actions came to be. I...put her down on the chairs, tried to stop some of the bleeding..."

"I'll give you a hint." Root said, tapping his forehead.

"I kissed her." Artemis said, shocked. He turned back to Holly.

"Yes, you did. In order to see if she was sick from the cold or not."

"So, I just have to do that again? Kiss her forehead?" Artemis asked.

But Julius shook his head. "No. Holly is dead now. That's not enough. But something else is." He got up from the ground. "I'll leave you to it."

Root turned around walking across the floor to the door, but stopped and turned around. "But don't tell her about me. She will most likely open it and go in just to see me, and that's too dangerous."

"Thank you Commander." Artemis said.

Root smiled warmly at his old rank, turning and leaving the room in a blink of an eye.

Artemis smiled, but turning back to the dead body in front of him, his smile slipped into a seriously concerned expression. This had to work, it was the only way.

He leaned down, closing his eyes and gently placing his lips over hers and feeling the coldness of her lips set onto his.

A shock travelled through him as he stayed there, praying it was working. His eyes were closed, not even daring to open them. His mind spinned, reeling in all different kinds of directions as he pulled back, opening his eyes.

He closed his eyes immediately again, breathing in deeply. He smirked, thanking the gods above.

The sight of the study around him relieved the pit in the bottom of his stomach greatly, but not all of it.

No, that went away when Holly gasped loudly, trying to sit up.

But Artemis put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down. "You shouldn't get up, therefore you aren't." He said, smiling wide.

"Don't mock me." She said woozily, but nevertheless she complied.

Artemis shook his head and chuckled happily. "First thing that came to mind I suppose."

"Do you think the vampire is still here?" Holly said, sitting up completely this time, alarmed.

"No." Artemis said softly. "It was take a soul to release one. We're both here so he can't be here as well."

Holly smiled, relieved by Artemis's words. She put her hand up to touch the right side of his face, where the scratch marks were.

"They're gone." She said, pulling her hand back and looking down bashfully. "I guess since we are out of the book, it's like we never left."

Artemis nodded, his eyes never leaving her. "Yours are too. I guess that means you never died, huh?" He said gently.

Holly looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion. "How did-"

But before she could finish, Artemis leaned down, kissing her lips tenderly for a split second before pulling back a bit. "That's how."

Holly's eyes were widened with shock. Her mouth opened a little. Then she calmed down, smiling warmly and her eyes gleaming with happiness.

She moved quickly, moving up and running a hand through his hair while crashing her lips to his hard. All of the tension that had built in between them since the last time the kissed fell into this one.

Artemis pulled her onto his lap, his arms encircling around the elf and pushing them closer together. Her arms were slung around his neck as she leaned up. She ran her tongue across his lip and he open it, letting it invade his mouth.

After a moment, they pulled back for air. They only were an inch apart and both kissed each other softly and quickly, trying to catch their breaths at the same time.

Finally, Holly put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he wrapped her in his arms once more, the warmth of his body spreading throughout her.

"There is one thing that bothers me though Artemis." She said, not moving from their position.

"Hmm?" Artemis mumbled, running hos hand through her hair and burying hos head deeply within the short auburn strands.

"How did you know that kissing me would save me?" She asked, sighing deeply with her eyes still closed.

Artemis looked up at the book with sad eyes, wishing he could tell her all about her old commander. But Root was right before and he made a promise he intended to keep.

So instead of telling her the one thing that would have made her happier at that moment, he said, "A Guardian Angel." He smiled as he closed his eyes, holding her tighter.

**So, how did you like it?**


	14. The Dedication

**Hello! Phew, my first multi-chapter done and over with! I dont know if I should cry or scream in happiness! **

**This work has been an emotional rollercoaster for me. It reminded me that no one is perfect and that everyone makes mistakes. It also reminded me how hectic a single life can get. (Can I get an AMEN!)**

**Anyway, before I announce the winner of AEC I want to congratulate and praise everyone who participated and posted their work. I am hosting contests to bring life back into the Artemis Fowl community. **

* * *

**So, onto business. Choosing a winner for AEC was a tough decision for everyone who judged. Everyones work was so good! I want to remind you that there are going to be multiple chances to win a contest to win, so dont be discouraged. **

**Now...the winner...drumroll please. (Yes I have to be this dramatic)**

**The winner of the 2013 Alternate Ending Contest is...**

**ObsidianEggplant and her work "Dreamworld!"**

**PM me to collect you prize!**

* * *

**So, I have a NEW CONTEST out! And YOU pick the winner!**

**Contest: STORY OF THE YEAR! **

**Top Prize: Special cover Art for story!**

**2nd and 3rd place: customized Profile Pictures! **

**How to- **

**1.) PM me about a story you would like to nominate.**

** -Cannot be your own**

** -Nominating ends December 1st**

**2.) Wait until December 1st**

**3.) Vote for story on poll on my profile**

**4.) Wait until January 1st**

**I will start the nominating now! PM me or leave a review telling me! **


End file.
